


Enchanted

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, au with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Cordelia hosts a surprise party for her husband, where she meets a beautiful stranger with a surprising past.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 78
Kudos: 170





	1. Same old tired lonely place

**Author's Note:**

> AU that came to my mind while listening to Enchanted by Taylor Swift, so I would recommend listening to it before reading!  
> Before I start, I would just like to put a TW/ for abuse, it is not intense, but just as a forewarning

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

  
  
  


“Happy Birthday!” the crowd yelled in unison as Hank walked in. It was Hank’s thirtieth birthday, and Cordelia set up a big party with all of his family and friends.

“Thanks Babe, you didn't have to do all of this,” Hank said, kissing Cordelia’s cheek. Cordelia smiled faintly as Hank began to walk away to mingle in the crowd. Watching him walk, she looked beyond Hank, her gaze falling upon the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. Quickly looking away, she watched Hank disappear into the crowd.

Hank and Cordelia had been married for three years, together for six. Cordelia sighed as her husband abandoned her side. She was happy to do something nice for her husband, but the fear of being unappreciated haunted her. Marriage wasn’t everything she’d hoped it would be. Cordelia stared into space as she reflected on the many nights she ignored the smell of perfume on Hank after he’d come home from “late meetings” and the weekly arguments that could be considered violent. Cordelia was snapped out of her trance by a flurry of long, blonde curls walking in her line of vision. She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts and decided to go find someone she’d met before to go to talk to. 

Cordelia chatted with Hank's parents, forcing laughter and faking smiles. As the small talk progressed, her feelings of being trapped grew, a facade of being the perfect wife. Hank didn’t love her and she knew it. Even in a room full of people, she felt alone. She watched Hank from across the room, laughing with his friends, drinking a beer, paying her no attention. Cordelia tried to push her selfish thoughts away, but she dwelled on the fact that she planned this party to do something nice for him, to show how much she loves him, to show how badly she wants their marriage to work, and he hasn’t given her an ounce of attention tonight. 

Cordelia excused herself politely from Hank’s parents and walked outside onto the balcony. Stepping out into the chilly Louisiana night, Cordelia let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and listened to the quiet roar of the party through the glass door. 

“Fuck” she sighed, grabbing a cigarette and a small lighter from her purse. She lit it and took a long drag. Leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking into the party, Cordelia saw the blonde curls again. Her gaze traced up a stray curl at the woman’s jaw to the same pair of blue eyes that peered at her from across the room. Tilting her head in question at Cordelia. 

Cordelia smiled and motioned her hand for the mysterious girl to join her. The roar of the party came howling out as the door opened, then quieted as the woman closed the door quickly. 

“Please let me take a drag of that,” the woman said. Laughing, Cordelia took another long inhale, allowing the warm smoke to fill her lungs, then passed it to the other woman. “Long night?” the mysterious woman asked. 

“You could say that,” Cordelia said chuckling, “Hi, I'm Cordelia” she said, holding her hand out. Cordelia peered up at the woman next to her, taking her all in.

_She’s quite possibly the tallest woman I’ve ever seen, and those arms…._

“Misty,” she said, grabbing Cordelia’s hand and shaking it. Misty squeezed Cordelia’s hand lightly, “Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am” 

“Oh god no, not ma’am. Cordelia will do,” Cordelia said, laughing and pawing for the cigarette, “Well, how did you end up here?” Cordelia asked.

“Sorry, the ma’am is a nervous habit,” Misty said, shaking her head, “Honest to ya darling, I have no idea, I'm practically a stranger.” Misty said laughing, playfully tapping Cordelia’s hands and passing her the cigarette. 

Cordelia let out a snort, “Me too. Wow, look at us. Two strangers alone at a party,” Cordelia walked over and sat in one of the chairs on the balcony. “You are welcome to sit with a fellow outsider or you could just watch everyone else have fun.” 

“I'll go with option one, outsider Cordelia seems like a much better option than the stuck up people inside,” Misty said, walking over and sitting in the chair closest to Cordelia. “So what’s got you down? Shitty boyfriend? Shitty girlfriend? Shitty family?” Misty’s voice deepened with the last question. 

Cordelia took one last drag and put it out on the floor, “What would make you think it’s any of those?” turning her body fully to face Misty. 

“Well it’s always one of those, you look like it’s a boyfriend issue.” 

“Husband and family” 

“Oh, the H-bomb and family okay, what happened?” 

“No, you first. Boyfriend or family?”

“Why’s it have to be a boyfriend, can’t it be a girlfriend?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to assume” Cordelia said, apologizing. 

“Nah I’m jus’ playin, it’s neither, family drama.” Misty said, laughing lightly.

“I’m a pretty good listener,” Cordelia said. 

“You’re pretty alright” Misty said, throwing an eyebrow up. 

Cordelia’s cheeks tinted over pink as she let out a giggle, shivering as a gust of wind hit the balcony.

“Here take this,” Misty said, slipping off her zip up and handing it to Cordelia, who immediately put on the jacket, still warm from Misty’s body heat. Blush still covered her cheeks. Misty being remarkably taller than Cordelia caused the sleeves to be long on the latter, hanging past her hands, warming them instantly. 

“Thank you” Cordelia said, smiling widely and wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Damn,” Misty breathed out, looking at Cordelia,“Fine, I’ll tell ya, pretty listener,” Cordelia blushed at Misty’s play on words.

“Same old sob story, got adopted when I was real young. Found out I was different at 10 and by different I mean gay as hell. Adopted parents didn’t take kindly to different people, also didn’t take kindly to finding me with my hand down Jessie Thompson’s pants at 18 in their bedroom.”

“Misty, I'm so sorry,” Cordelia said, putting her hand on the other woman’s affectionately.

“Don’t be sorry yet, I’m not done,” Misty said laughing. She shuddered lightly as Cordelia rubbed her thumb affectionately against the back of Misty's hand, “They ended up kicking me out. My older ‘brother’ beat the fuck outta me, left me for dead basically. Got out and ended up sleeping on the streets for a couple weeks.” 

A single tear slipped from Misty’s eye, Cordelia moved her hand up and brushed it away, 

“You don’t have to finish,” Cordelia said quietly, her voice also filled with tears.

“No, no I’m almost done anyways, it gets good don’t ya worry” Misty said laughing. “Found an old shack in the swamps, not a lot but enough. I fixed it up, made myself a little garden, and started volunteering at the gator rescue years ago and, well, here I am now, running the whole thing by myself.” 

Misty smiled at Cordelia brightly, “That’s my story, pretty, now tell me, what did the husband do?” 

“I'll spare you the shitty details, but coming home to different perfumes and gaining bruises weekly isn’t exactly how I planned married life to be as a kid” Cordelia said, looking out into the city.

“What’s his name? I’ll kill him. God he sounds like my brother. Give me a full name and I’ll make sure everything is okay.” 

“It’s fine don’t worry Misty, anyways family issues, ya know it’s always the same story, my mom wants one thing, I want the other. She always told me I was never good enough, sent me off to boarding school so she didn’t have to deal with me, her words not mine. Always made me feel shitty about myself. She wanted me to be the perfect housewife and depend on my husband, but I wanted to help children have a better childhood and life than I did.” 

“And do you? help children have a better childhood?” Misty asking leaning closer.

“I like to think that I do. I'm a therapist, I specialize in kids and teens.” Cordelia said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s difficult. I won't lie, but even if I made a small difference in a kid's life I know it’s all worth it, just to give someone a better childhood than I had you know?” she looked up at Misty as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Listen pretty, you are so much more than she ever said. You are so much more than you will ever know. We just met but I can already tell that you are so kind and amazing,” Misty said. Cordelia nodded her head, and wiped the tears with the sleeve of Misty’s jacket. 

  
  


Cordelia and Misty talked for a couple more hours about life and their jobs. 

“Misty there is no way the alligators come to you like dogs.” Cordelia said in between laugh, “Like no way” 

“Okay you laugh now, but I'll bring you by one day and I’ll prove it.” 

“Bet you won’t” 

“Bet I will” Misty challenged, “and WHEN it does happen I get something for proving you wrong.”

“What could you possibly want?” Cordelia asked laughing, turning her body away from Misty’s to look up at the night sky.

“I'm sure I'll figure something out when the time comes,” Misty said cockily looking Cordelia up and down. 

Cordelia turned to look at Misty, getting dangerously close, “And what do I get when I win?” 

“Won’t happen, but you get to decide if that time ever actually does come.” Misty said leaning in. Cordelia and Misty were locked in eye contact leaning closer when Cordelia’s phone suddenly went off,

“Oh fuck, look at the time, my husband said it’s time to go.” Cordelia said, pink tinting her cheeks. 

“Damn, alright, gimme that,” Misty said asking for Cordelia’s phone. Without hesitation Cordelia handed it over, “Alright I put my number in and sent myself a text so we can meet up and I can prove ya wrong” 

Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully and took her phone back, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“I had a lot of fun tonight actually, I was dreading coming but meeting you made it all worth it.” 

Cordelia laughed for the hundredth time that night, “I had fun too, goodnight Misty.” 

Misty grabbed her hand and brushed her lips against Cordelia’s knuckles softly, “Goodnight, pretty”

“Hey! Wait, the jacket!” Cordelia said.

“Keep it, I like it much better on you then I do me” 

Misty left, leaving Cordelia alone with her thoughts on the balcony. 

_I’ve never blushed that much in my entire life_ Cordelia thought to herself, _Married. Cordelia. You’re married._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia dreams of blond hair and blue eyes during some compromising times, and gets wine drunk in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter, but smut within.

_ “The playful conversation starts _

_ Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy” _

“Cordelia. Let’s go, now,” Hank said walking out onto the balcony. Cordelia bowed her head and followed her husband out of the party. “Whose fucking jacket is that?” Hank asked angrily, gripping Cordelia’s arm roughly. 

“Hank you're hurting me, it’s my jacket it’s just big on me, calm down.” Cordelia said. She didn’t know why she lied. 

  
  


Once they arrived home, Hank immediately pushed Cordelia against their bedroom door placing sloppy open mouth kisses roughly against her neck.

“You are so sexy, babe, fuck” 

_ Misty says I’m pretty, why does he never call me pretty?  _

Hank pressed Cordelia against the bed and thrust into her. 

Cordelia did what she usually did when they had sex and thought about something else, except this time, it was different.

_ Cordelia could see blue eyes peering from below, long curious fingers pumping in and out of Cordelia, _

_ “Oh, pretty, you look so beautiful like this, all spread out and dripping for me.” dream Misty said, biting her lip and moaning, “God, you feel so good, pretty girl, are you gonna cum for me? cum for me, my pretty girl.”  _

Cordelia let out a loud moan and came so quickly that she shocked herself.

After Hank finished he patted her on the back like she was one of his buddies and they had just won a video game.

“Goodnight babe” 

Cordelia stared at the ceiling 

_ It’s fine. It’s normal to think about someone else during sex, I bet he does it all the time. I shouldn’t feel guilty for this. Right? _

Cordelia got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing her phone and checking her messages, she had one.

_ Hey pretty, it’s me, hope you got home safe and had a good night! _

_ Hey! Yeah, I did get home. Thanks for a lovely night, Misty. _

Cordelia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worried she texted Misty too late in the night 

_ Sorry, I know it’s late... _

Almost immediately she got a reply back,

_ It’s okay pretty, I’ll always be up for you. I’m glad, I had a lot of fun too. It was enchanting to meet you, pretty girl. _

Cordelia blushed again, her fingers hovered over the keyboard when she got another text in.

_ Would you like to go out for coffee with me in a couple days? Say Tuesday? _

Cordelia looked at the date, that was a day away.

_ Of course, just send me the address  _

_ I will, goodnight pretty, sleep well and sweet dreams  _

Cordelia closed her phone and bit her lip all giddy.

“This isn’t a date, I’m married” Cordelia whispered out loud in the darkness. 

Across town a similar sound could be heard 

“This isn’t a date, she’s married” 

Misty sat in the darkness, falling asleep with the short blonde on her mind and dreams of what will never be. 

  
  


Cordelia woke up to the sound of her alarm, alone once again. This was a daily occurrence for her. Falling asleep and waking in an empty bed; the only trace of another person in her bed was the faint musk of Hank that came and went while she was asleep, but always lingered. Cordelia sat up and stretched her back out, groaning loudly. As Cordelia was dressing for work, her phone went off. 

_ Morning pretty, you might still want to reconsider because I will be right  _

Attached was a photo of a large alligator, and Misty’s ringed fingers reached out petting the top of it’s head. Cordelia looked at the picture for entirely too long, not at the gator of course. 

“Hank never texts me good morning, this is nice” Cordelia said out loud as she got into her car. 

_ Morning Misty, and I’ll believe it once I see it with my own eyes.  _

Cordelia closed her phone and drove the short distance to work. Once she got settled in her office, she picked up her phone, 

_ And those beautiful eyes will see it soon, I promise  _ Misty had texted her, causing Cordelia to blush once again. Cordelia decided to tease her a little bit

_ I can’t take photos of my kids but this is me  _

Cordelia attached a photo of herself smiling, showing off her small office. Her hair seemingly glowing from the sunlight streaming through the small window above her. Opening the text, Misty openly groaned,

“married married married married” she chanted out loud to no one. Misty saved the photo to her phone for later, and decided to take a video of her gators playing around her, yelling their names out as they played in the large pool. 

_ I'll leave you with this for the day, have a good day, beautiful. I know you'll make a difference in a kids life today.  _

_ Beautiful? I thought my nickname was pretty... kidding, have a good day, Misty. Please don't get eaten. _

Cordelia smiled lightly, her eyes started watering reading the messages Misty had sent her. Hank has never treated her the way her new friend was. He’s never wished her a good morning or a good day and despite the vows they took, he very rarely, gives an ’I love you.’ She wiped her eyes quickly, taking a deep breath to push negative thoughts out of her mind.

Cordelia went upon her day, seeing her kids and talking to them always made her feel better. 

_ Hope you had a good day, here is the address for tomorrow meet me at 4 after work?  _

Cordelia smiled and responded with a quick okay and a see you tomorrow. Cordelia pulled into her drive-way, Hank’s car not in sight. She’d never thought marriage would be this lonely, waking up alone, coming home to an empty house, and going to bed alone. Kicking off her heels, Cordelia walked into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and stared off into her backyard. 

  
  


Three glasses of wine later Cordelia was feeling good. Tipsy and warm, but not drunk yet. Cordelia sat on the couch in Misty’s zip up jacket, and she grabbed her phone and went to hit Hanks number to call him. Her finger hovered over his name, and she decided against it, swiping and hitting Misty's name without a second thought. After three rings, 

“Howdy there, pretty girl, this is a surprise” Misty said, huskily into the phone. 

Cordelia giggled like a school girl at the nickname, “I’m sorry sweetie, is this a bad time?”

“Sweetie? ha, that’s new. I like it, and no, not at all, what's up beautiful?” Misty said softly into the phone. 

“I’m- I just- I’m sorry. I’m a little tipsy and alone and I missed your voice, I’m wearing your sweater, I don’t know if that’s weird, I just... also tend to ramble a little when I’m drunk and it pisses my husband off a lot, like a lot, so I normally don’t ever drink he's away right now probably fucking some girl and I’m here tispy and-“

“Sweet girl, it’s okay. I really don’t mind, I find it adorable that you missed my voice, as for the sweater it’s yours now, and I missed your voice too. And as for that husband I will personally beat the fuck out of him for you.” 

“No, no, he means well...I think. I don’t know. I don't want to talk about him. I wanna talk about you. How was your day sweetie?” Cordelia asked shyly, getting comfortable on her couch snuggled up in her cashmere throw. 

“Well it started off really nice, the prettiest girl I’ve ever met sent me a picture of her and her cute office where she works her magic.” Misty said. “Then it was the usual day, one of the gator’s eggs hatched today so we had about 20 little ones running around. I had to try and rangle them all up and feed them, it was a challenge but I loved it.” Cordelia giggled on the other line. “You gotta stop doing that, what’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, just the image of you running around chasing little baby gators is so cute to me” Cordelia said through laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. When I bring you here and they start chasing you, It won't be so funny when you jump into my arms scared.” Misty said, shaking her head, laughing. 

“I trust you would catch me with no problem.” Cordelia said, firing back. 

“And what does that mean?” Misty teased Cordelia. 

“Just- I um” Cordelia said flustered. 

“Cat got your tongue, pretty girl?” Misty asked 

“No. It’s just, you have very nice….ummm you know- arms” Cordelia said quietly into the phone, her face red. 

“HA! Thank you darling, I appreciate it” Misty said, “And how was your day? Besides missing me so much of course.” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully as if Misty could see her face, 

“It was nice, didn’t get any pictures of my pretty new friend which is a shame.” The alcohol made Cordelia bolder than usual, “Other than that, I had my usual kids. God, I love them to death. I want kids one day. The husband isn’t so keen on them. Do you want kids one day? Er- not- I- um- you know. Not with me, just in general, thoughts on kids?” 

“Slow down, beautiful, I got it, I understand. I’d love to have a couple of my own one day. If my wife wants to have one we’ll figure it out. I’d want to adopt ya know, so I can give them the amazing life that I didn’t get and love them unconditionally no matter what.” Misty said, her voice wavering. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. That’s amazing Misty, you’ll be such a good mom, I know it.” 

“Thank you darling. On a less sappy note, do you maybe wanna watch a movie or something? I don’t like the thought of you all alone in that house,” Misty asked.

“Can we watch Princess and the Frog!?” Cordelia asked loudly, “Sorry for yelling” 

“That was about the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, of course we can.” Misty said, with a smile spread across her face. 

They pressed play at the same time and watched it together, Misty making Cordelia laugh and blush with her comments. The movie finished playing and Misty yawned.

“I’m gonna go to sleep, pretty. You should too, I’m sure the wine made you sleepy.” 

“Hmmm, thank you for not thinking I’m crazy for calling you and missing you.” Cordelia said softly.

“I could never, goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow pretty girl.” Misty said, and she hung up.

Cordelia put her wine glass in the sink and walked up stairs into her and Hank's shared bedroom. Cordelia padded across the bedroom floor, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on. Undressing and waiting for the water to get hot, she gazed at her reflection. She grimaced at the hank size fingerprints left on her hips and arm from the night before. 

“I wish they were Misty's fingerprints,” Cordelia said out loud. 

_ I don’t mean that, I’m just drunk and horny.  _

Cordelia knew she wasn’t that drunk anymore, but she needed to tell herself she was in order to avoid the shame she carried in her thoughts. 

Stepping into the hot shower, Cordelia stood under the spray, looking down at her hips again. Her thoughts traveled back to Misty, her deep, slightly raspy, voice in her ear all night and  _ those hands _ . Cordelia’s hand slipped down teasing her breasts and cupping her center, Cordelia closed her eyes and imagined blue eyes and curly hair. Cordelia pivoted so she was leaning against the wall to give herself a better angle. 

“Fuck” she sighed out, slipping two fingers into herself, remembering the sound of Misty’s voice had her aching and wet. Cordelia started thumbing blindly at her own clit, replaying her fantasy from last night. Cordelia came with a high pitch moan and Misty’s name tumbling off of her lips. Spent, Cordelia washed her hair standing on wobbly legs, and slowly got out. 

She finally laid in bed, wearing Misty’s zip up and Misty's zip up only. Cordelia got beneath the comforter and grabbed her phone,

_ Thank you for entertaining me tonight, I really appreciate it, and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Sweet dreams, Misty. _

_ Sweet dreams, pretty girl _

Cordelia smiled and placed her phone back on the nightstand, she fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the smell of the blue eyed blonde surrounding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bestie vannah ily 
> 
> find us on twt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty go for a coffee “date” and Cordelia has a lot of feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter

_ “This is me praying that this was the very first page _

_ Not where the story line ends _

_ My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again _

_ These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon” _

  
  


Cordelia woke up the next morning with a slight headache, she remembered everything from last night and smiled warmly. 

Cordelia sat up in her bed, on her nightstand was a note from hank 

_ “Hey babe, you were asleep last night, going to be away for a couple days  _

_ -Hank” _

Cordelia sighed, crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash,

“What else is new?”

Cordelia walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She admired Misty’s jacket hanging at her mid thigh. Cordelia decided to tease Misty, that’s what friends do right?

As she went to grab her phone, she saw a message already from Misty 

_ Good Morning pretty, can’t wait to get coffee later hope you have a good day! _

Cordelia smiled and got ready for the day, before she changed, Cordelia snapped a photo of herself quickly in the mirror. 

_ Morning! Thank you for the jacket. Can’t wait to see you, looking forward to it!  _

Cordelia sent the morning message with the image attached. Misty grabbed her phone after hearing it go off. 

“Jesus fucking christ” Misty said outloud, looking at the picture Cordelia sent her. “This woman is going to be the death of me” 

_ I was right, it does look better on you  _

Cordelia got ready for the day and headed off to work. 

  
  
  


_ I’ll see you in an hour  _

Misty stared down at her phone, her palms sweating. She had no idea why she was so nervous. This wasn’t a date, Cordelia was married and Misty wasn’t a homewrecker. 

“Would I be a homewrecker if her husband didn’t deserve her and treats her like shit?” Misty said into the open, her dog, Stevie, looking up at her in wonder.

“I don’t think so, Stevie, but she was drunk last night and she could just be clingy when she’s drunk. It doesn't mean anything, she’s a good friend.” Misty said looking down, petting her lightly. 

  
  


“This isn’t a date, I’m married” Cordelia said out loud to herself. Cordelia just texted Misty, they’d meet at a quiet coffee shop downtown and have coffee, as friends. Cordelia got ready, she had on a simple black skirt and a beige sweater and rushed out of the house. 

  
  


As Cordelia pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop, she noticed Misty right away, she was leaning against her jeep on the phone. Misty still had her work uniform on, brown shorts and a tight brown button up shirt with the rescues name on it. She had her hair in a loose braid, strands coming out framing her face and sharp jawline. 

Cordelia found a parking spot and checked her makeup before getting out of the car. Stepping out, she started walking towards Misty, who’s eyes sparkled as soon as they saw Cordelia. 

_ No one has ever looked that excited to see me  _

Misty quickly hung up her phone and waved Cordelia over. 

Cordelia all but jumped into Misty's awaiting arms. The shorter blonde wrapped her arms around the back of the taller’s neck. Misty arms wrung tightly around Cordelia’s waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. 

“Hi,” Cordelia said into Misty’s neck. Misty let her down, unwrapping her arms from around Cordelia, but leaving her hands resting on her hips. 

“Hi pretty” Misty said, “Sorry about the work attire, the lil gators are driving me crazy right now, I didn’t have time to go home and change.” 

Cordelia was close enough to feel Misty's breath fan across her nose as she talked. 

“It’s okay, the uniform isn’t THAT bad, the other night you made it sound horrible,” Cordelia said, moving her hands to Misty's shoulders, feeling the uniform beneath her fingers. Cordelia stepped back slightly, a gesture of her nervousness. “C‘mon, let's go, I’m dying for some coffee right about now.” 

Misty slowly let go of Cordelia’s hips, running her hands across them before placing them back at her own sides. 

They walked into the shop and found a table. 

Misty waited for Cordelia to choose a side, Cordelia sat and Misty scooted into the seat across from her, Misty crossed her legs and her knee bumped up against Cordelia's, making Cordelia falter,

“Heh, sorry darling, booth’s a little close. We can move if ya want.” Misty suggested, looking down at the table.

Cordelia reached over and touched Misty’s hand, “Please, sweetheart, it’s no problem, really.” 

The waitress walked up and smiled, “What can I get for you two?” Cordelia snatched her hand away quickly. 

“I’ll take a peppermint tea, and a blueberry muffin,” Misty said, looking over at Cordelia, slightly wincing at the loss of contact. 

“I’ll just have a medium black coffee with a little bit of almond milk, please,” Cordelia said. The waitress nodded and walked away.

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat? I have a feeling you are going to try to steal my muffin.” Misty said, laughing. 

“You’re probably right,” Cordelia said, shrugging, “So tell me, how was today?” 

Misty went into a tirade about her day. She explained how difficult it was taking care of the newborns at the rescue, and how she had to take care of them on top of her other daily tasks. Cordelia admired the way Misty could talk about the struggles of her job but never seemed to be complaining about it. 

“I had to put my boots on, little fuckers kept on biting my toes through my sandals” Misty said laughing loudly. Cordelia smiled at Misty, she loved seeing Misty light up when she talked about work. 

“Here are your drinks and muffin,” the waitress said, “If you don’t mind me saying, you two make a really cute couple.” 

“Thank you,” Misty and Cordelia said at the same time, neither fazed by the waitress’ comment. Cordelia quickly grabbed Misty’s muffin and took a bite from it. Misty rolled her eyes, both laughed as Misty snatched the muffin back from Cordelia. 

“You gotta a little-” Misty said, gesturing to Cordelia’s mouth. Misty leaned over, lightly licked her thumb, and wiped blueberry off the corner of the other's mouth. “Got it, don't worry,” Misty said, licking the blueberry off the tip of her thumb. Cordelia blushed as she watched Misty. 

The pair finished their beverages and talked about everything they could think of. Misty offered to pay for the coffee since it was her idea. They realized the cafe was closing soon, so they got up and walked out. 

“My car is just over there,” Cordelia gestured.

“I know, I’ll walk ya to it.” Misty said, looking down at Cordelia with a smile. They got to Cordelia’s car and stood in silence. Cordelia looked up at Misty, 

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Cordelia said, smiling up at Misty. She slid her arms around Misty’s neck, pulling her down and hugging her, Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist once again. 

They broke apart, arms still wrapped around each other, “So when can I arrange for you to meet my gators?” Misty said, moving a lock of hair from Cordelia’s forehead and tucking it behind her ear, 

_ Is it bad I want to kiss her? _

_ Is it bad I want her to kiss me? _

  
  


“I’ll be free anytime after work, just call me,” Cordelia said.

“I will,” Misty said, looking down into her eyes.

“Call me, don't text me,” Cordelia said, looking back with the same intense gaze. 

“Why?” Misty said, adjusting her hands on Cordelia’s hips, tugging her a little closer, “Like the sound of my voice THAT much?” 

_ YES _

“Don’t get a big head, normally I don’t hear my text notifications,” Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. 

“Hmm, okay, sure.” Misty said with a smug look on her face. 

“Goodnight Misty, I truly did have a lot of fun,” Cordelia said, “My husband never does any of this stuff with me,” she said somberly.

“He’s a goddamn idiot,” Misty said brushing her thumb against Cordelia's cheek, “Goodnight pretty, text me when you get home safe, please.” 

Cordelia looked up at her, leaned in and kissed her cheek goodnight 

_ I want to really kiss her so fucking bad,  _

They parted after one final embrace. Cordelia watched Misty walk to her car, as Misty’s car drove away Cordelia started crying. 

“Fuck, I can’t like her, I can’t. I’m married, I’m married.” Cordelia said sobbing, lightly hitting her steering wheel. Cordelia drove home sobbing her eyes out. She pulled into her empty driveway and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She walked into her house and saw she had a text. 

_ Hey pretty, hope you got home safe, I’m going to bed. I had such an amazing night and I can’t wait to see you again and have you meet my little gator family. Sweet dreams darling.  _

Cordelia started crying again, no one had ever treated her as caringly as Misty did. 

“Is this what love is supposed to feel like?” Cordleia said out loud, she replied 

_ Hi I just got home, sat in the parking lot for a little bit, I’m safe. I had an amazing night too and I can’t wait to meet them, goodnight! _

Cordelia threw her phone across the couch, and cried herself to sleep on the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty takes Cordelia to her rescue and the gators hear confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this CH,

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The next three days were filled with good morning texts and long phone calls goodnight. Cordelia had gotten a few texts from Hank saying hi, and checking in, but she hadn’t spoken to him in over a week, so Cordelia decided to call him because she felt like she missed him. The phone rang once, then went right to voicemail, Cordelia frowned and hung up the phone. She had two texts come in one from Hank and one from Misty. 

_Can't talk right now babe, busy._

_Hey pretty, call me when you get a chance._

Cordelia decided against responding to Hank, and immediately called Misty.

“Hi sweetheart, whats up?” Cordelia asked, 

“Hey darling, was wondering if you were free to come to the rescue tonight?” Misty asked, “I can give you the after hours tour.”

“I’m free, just send me the address and a time to meet you.” 

“Alrighty I'll send you the address, be there at 7” Misty said, “I can't wait to see you.” 

“I'll be there, I can't wait to see you either,” Cordelia said. They hung up and Cordelia looked up at the time, she had about two hours to get ready. Cordelia decided on jeans and a simple green t-shirt. 

_I'm on my way!_

Cordelia texted Misty as she pulled out of her driveway. 

Misty was nervous, she had never brought anyone home to her gators, they were like her kids.

Cordelia pulled up and saw Misty outside waiting for her,

“Hey beautiful, I’m so glad you came.” Misty said, wrapping up Cordelia in a hug, “C'mon you gotta meet the gang.” Misty said excitingly, grabbing Cordelia by the hand, leading her towards the gators. 

“Stevie, quit it,” Misty said, as the dog jumped up on Cordelia, “I know she's pretty but c'mon” Stevie jumped down and followed them to the back of the rescue. Misty showed Cordelia all the small reptiles first, the baby gators and the snakes they had. 

“This snake here is named Chester, poor kids tortured him, thankfully we helped him and he’s almost ready to go back into the wild.” Misty said happily.

They made it to the gator part of the rescue and Misty bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

“Okay, which one do you want to meet first? Sara, Nicks, Lindsey?” Misty asked excitedly. 

Cordelia knew of Misty’s Fleetwood Mac obsession, she had listened to Misty gush about them on the phone last night. 

“Sara, I know that's your favorite song.” Cordela said. 

“SARA,” Misty yelled, and then whistled. 

For a minute nothing was heard, Cordelia started to laugh, “I told you it wasn't poss-.” 

She stopped mid-sentence, dropping her jaw as she heard the patter of feet growing nearer, the large gator running right up to Misty's feet. 

“HA! I told you” Misty said. 

“That was amazing Misty, how did you do that?” Cordelia said looking up, amazed at Misty. 

“They’re my children, they do whatever I say.” 

As Sara walked away Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. Her and Misty were alone, the starry night sky above their heads, dewy grass below their shoes. Misty stepped closer to her, “I think I know what I want.” 

Cordelia looked up at her biting her lip, “Hm and what’s that?” 

Misty stepped as close as she could and unfolded Cordelia's arms and put them around her neck. Misty gently tugged Cordelia by the waist with one hand and with the other tilted Cordelia’s head up. They were chest to chest, Cordelia's hands moved to rest on Misty's biceps. Misty looked Cordelia in the eyes and saw no fear or hesitation so she leaned in, 

“Misty I’m married” Cordelia said quietly, “My husband-,” 

“Don’t. Don’t tell me his name,” Misty said, tears filling her eyes. She pressed their foreheads together, “it will make this harder… ‘This’ being that I can’t have you all to myself.” 

“I’m married,” Cordelia said again, not looking into Misty’s eyes.

“You keep saying that, Cordelia, but the way your heart is beating and the way you’re touching me tells me a different story” Misty said, feeling Cordelia’s heart beat against hers

“Misty, I'm married.” Cordelia said again, sternly. 

“Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that you’re married instead of pushing me away?” Misty said, brushing hair from Cordelia's face tucking it behind her ear. 

“You aren’t making this any easier, Misty,” Cordelia said, tears now flowing freely, “You make me feel all these things that I- I’ve never felt before.” 

“That’s where he failed baby, he doesn’t know how to treat you. I’m not forcing you to make any decisions, I’d never do that to you, ever.” Misty moved her hands to wipe the tears from Cordelia's cheeks, kissing her forehead lightly, “But…” Misty kissed her again, this one placed to the top of her head, “once you make it I’ll be here to kiss you hello or hug you goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry Misty, you have to give me some time to think. I‘ve been married for three years, I-”

“You don't have to justify yourself to me, Cordelia, when or if you make your decision, call me, I'll be waiting.” Misty said, kissing her forehead softly and letting her go. 

Cordelia walked back to her car alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia decides whether to say hello or goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter, but some mild smut

“Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, hey” 

A week had passed, miserable was the only word to describe how Cordelia felt. She hadn't heard from Misty at all. She said she would give Cordelia space, and she stuck to her word. A day after seeing Misty at the rescue, Hank had finally come home. Cordelia was excited to see him, but he was less than thrilled. A kiss was all she got, before he was pushing up against her and throwing her on the bed, Cordelia was so frustrated she couldn't even finish. After Hank fell asleep, she went into the bathroom and had to finish herself off. The couple slept together in their bed Hank’s first night back, but Cordelia still felt alone. As Cordelia drifted off to sleep, she thought about her life, and about Misty. To Cordelia, those two went hand in hand. 

  
  


One night Hank came home smelling like cheap perfume and booze. He had stayed home for a week, leaving before Cordelia woke and coming to bed when she was already asleep. He prepared to leave town again. Before he left, Cordelia caught him packing liquor bottles into his bag.

“Some business trip, Hank,” Cordelia muttered. She knew she made a mistake when she saw the back of his hand flying towards her face. She recoiled as the force landed on her cheek. Letting out a small whimper, she raised her hands to cover her head. Hank reached out and pulled her hands down forcefully. 

“I’m sorry Cordelia, I love you, you know I didn't mean it, it's just a reaction.” Hank apologized and kissed her. Cordelia nodded agreement, despite the tears streaming down her face, she kissed him back. 

Hank left shortly after, leaving Cordelia alone with an ice pack to her face.

Cordelia knew what she had to do. She gave Hank a week, she knew nothing would change, but she finally decided he doesn't deserve her anymore. Cordelia knew she deserved better than him. She deserved to be truly cared for and respected, which was exactly how Misty treated her. 

She picked up her phone with shaky hands and hit Misty's number. The line rang once, 

“I’m sending you my address right now.” Misty answered and hung up before Cordelia got the chance to respond, she pulled up her messages and saw Misty had texted her her address, and a second text came in

_ Whoever you decide, I don't care I'm just glad I got to meet you  _

Cordelia stared down at the text and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. 

Fifteen minutes later Cordelia stared at Mistys front door and knocked, Misty opened the door as fast as the hinges would allow her, 

“Are you saying hello or goodbye?” Misty asked, her eyes already red and filled with tears, no matter what Cordeia said she was going to cry. Cordelia paused for a minute taking Misty Day in, the whites of her eyes were red, making her iris’ seem impossibly bluer, her hair perfectly messy. She had on a fleetwood mac shirt and black sweatpants. She looked like Cordelia’s perfect dream. 

“Hello, Misty.” Cordelia said, stepping toward her. 

Misty smiled and let out another sob. Cordelia wrapped Misty up in a tight hug, 

“ I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever, Misty, I want to be with you, if you’ll still have me?” Cordelia said into Misty’s hair. Misty released Cordelia from her grip, 

“I would have waited forever for you, I’ve wanted you since I first saw you at that party.” Misty said, grabbing Cordelia’s cheeks. Cordelia looked down at her shoes, 

“I suppose I felt the same, I've just been in denial about my feelings for you” 

“Hey. Look at me, pretty” Misty smiled slightly as their eyes met. “That's okay, because now, here we are, together.” Misty said, tugging her inside and closing the front door. 

Cordelia pressed up against Misty, “Baby, what happened here?” Misty asked, brushing her thumb across the bruise deepening in color on her cheek. 

“I said something I shouldn't have said and he um….” Cordelia looked down at the wood floor. 

“Baby girl,” Misty said, she pulled Cordelia in and kissed the bruise, “He doesnt deserve you. Fuck, I don’t deserve you, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine now, I’m here with you,” Cordelia said, “I know nothing is going to hurt me when you're around.” 

“Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby, I promise,” Misty said, “Cordelia, look at me.” 

“Hm?” Cordelia questioned, looking up at Misty. 

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Misty asked desperately. Cordelia leaned up. As her nose softly brushed against Misty’s, their foreheads knocked. 

“My lord, I wish you would.” Cordelia pleaded. 

Misty leaned down and kissed Cordelia, holding her gently. Cordelia’s emotions threatened to spill out of her eyes. The softness that Misty showered her in was something she’d never experienced. Cordelia grabbed at her desperately. Her hands tangled in Misty’s unruly, blonde curls, scratching her scalp lightly. Misty broke the kiss, gently placing another peck to Cordelia’s lips. 

“Come here beautiful, come and talk to me,” Misty grabbed both of Cordelia’s hands and led her toward the couch. 

Misty sat down and pulled Cordelia next to her, “What did he do to you?” 

“Misty, please, can we not talk about that tonight? Please just kiss me again.” 

“Anything you want, c’mere pretty girl,” Misty said, opening her arms. Cordelia straddled her legs around Misty’s lap, pressing her into the couch. Cordelia smiled at the woman under her and dipped to kiss the lips she’d been craving for weeks. Misty’s fingers itched awkwardly against the couch cushion below her, not wanting to make Cordelia uncomfortable. Cordelia noticed

and smiled,

“You can touch me, sweetheart,” Cordelia said, tangling her hands in Misty’s hair. Misty nodded and gripped Cordelia’s thighs tightly, she held onto the latter as if she were trying to keep her from floating away. A chuckle left Cordelia’s lips, “I’m here, I'm not going anywhere.”

She leaned down and connected their lips again, this time with more desperation. She brushed her tongue across Misty’s bottom lip, begging for permission. Tilting her head up, Misty brushed their tongues together. Cordelia let out a loud groan and moved a hand down to the hem of Misty’s t-shirt. She tugged it gently, itching to feel Misty’s skin.

“Wait- wait- baby, slow down.” Misty said. 

Worry flooded Cordelia’s features, immediately removing her hand from the t-shirt. Misty grabbed it and interlocked their fingers.

“I want to be a gentle-  _ woman _ and take you on a proper date first, one where we both know it’s an actual date this time.” Misty said, locking blue eyes with brown as she kissed the back of her hand.

Cordelia smiled, maintaining the eye contact, “That is the sweetest thing,” she kissed Misty again quickly. “No one has ever- I mean- Thank you.” Misty leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Cordelia’s jaw. 

“You deserve the whole world Cordelia, he’s a goddamn idiot for not appreciating you like you deserve, baby.” Misty looked up at her, “Do you maybe want to spend the night? I would love to just hold you tonight and we can have a breakfast date if you want?” Misty slowly traced the back of her hand with her thumb. 

“I would love nothing more, sweetheart” Cordelia said, climbing off of her lap. 

“Let me show you to my bedroom. You can pick out some clothes to wear if you want,” Misty said, leading Cordelia down the hall to her bedroom. “I’m going to use the bathroom, so grab whatever you want.” Misty hugged her quickly and kissed her temple as she walked to the bathroom. 

Cordelia blushed as she watched Misty go into the bathroom. She walked over to the drawer and looked through it. Cordelia ended up grabbing a pair of boxers and a different fleetwood mac shirt, folding her clothes and sitting on the bed. 

Cordelia heard a knock come from the bathroom door, “Are ya decent darling, can I come in?” Cordelia called out a simple okay, and Misty walked through the door. 

“I didn't know what side you preferred, so I just waited.”

Misty looked at her from across the room and grinned at Cordelia in her clothes, 

“You choose, I don’t mind.” Misty said, so Cordelia crawled into the bed. 

Misty shuffled in next to her and peered at her, “Can I hold you?” 

Cordelia didn’t answer, she merely placed her head on Misty's shoulder. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia tightly, pulling her closer. 

Misty kissed Cordelia's forehead. Cordelia hummed happily and burrowed herself further into Misty’s hold, tangling their legs together. 

“Are you okay?” Misty asked into the darkness,

“I am now,” Cordelia said, placing her hand on Misty's stomach, feeling the muscles contract at her touch. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Always,” Misty promised. Cordelia sighed and got closer, 

“I was so scared, I mean, maybe scared isn’t the right word, I was… no, scared is the right word, but scared in a good way.” Misty ran her fingers along her spine, gently encouraging her to continue, “You scare me in the best way possible, you make me feel so safe and alive and I guess that scares me because I’ve never felt like that before. He… just- I’m always on eggshells and he’s never made me feel this comfortable and cared for. So I guess I was scared I mean, new feelings and changing scares me, but I know I can do it as long as you are by my side.” 

Cordelia looked up at Misty, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. In lieu of words, Misty laced their fingers together and kissed Cordelia softly, her tears falling onto Cordelia’s cheeks. 

“No pressure or anything,” Cordelia said, joking as she wiped both of their cheeks, “No more crying, we are here now, together.” 

“No pressure, I’ll do my best to make sure you always feel safe and cared for.” Misty promised, relaxing as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

Cordelia kissed Misty's clothed shoulder, and yawned quietly, “Sleep, baby,” Misty said leaning down to kiss her goodnight. 

The small bedroom grew quiet, just as Misty closed her eyes she heard a small, “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Of course I will.” Misty said, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. Before she could question her, Cordelia’s breathing had evened out, soft snores floating from her lips. 

Misty watched her sleep for hours, admiring the way her face slightly changed and how she latched herself onto Misty's body until she was laying completely on top of her, not that Misty minded. 

Misty was finally lulled to sleep by Cordelia’s heartbeat against her own. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Cordelia share a soft morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no/ tw for this chapter

__ “l’ll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone“ 

Cordelia woke up first, a little disoriented. She squinted at the sun streaming through the bedroom window. Misty was behind her, her front pressing tightly against her back. Misty had one arm above her head and the other held Cordelia flush against her. Cordelia smiled as a small chuckle left her nose. Cordelia carefully turned around in Misty’s arms. 

She buried her face into Misty’s chest, lifting her leg over Misty’s hips. Misty’s grip tightened around her waist. 

“Good Morning, miss sleeping beauty,” Misty said from above Cordelia. Cordelia looked up at her, 

“You stayed,” Cordelia kissed her quickly, “Good Morning.” 

Misty kissed Cordelia back softly. “First off, sorry, morning breath. Second off, of course I stayed. Why wouldn’t I? There is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Nothing, it's just… I haven’t woken up next to someone I care about in such a long time and waking up next to you this morning- wrapped up in you, It’s just- it’s silly, I’m sorry” Cordelia said backing away slightly,

“No, no, come here” Misty kissed her forehead, “It’s not silly, I understand.” intertwining their fingers together. Misty breathed in Cordelia’s faint smell of vanilla and a rainy day. “Do you work today?”

Cordelia kissed Misty’s jaw, “Hm no, not today. Why?” 

“Do you want to come to the rescue with me? We can get breakfast? If not I-” Misty was cut off by Cordelia kissing her sharply, lips sliding against Misty’s.

“Yes, I would love to,” Cordelia said smiling. “We only have one issue…” 

“What?” Misty asked, looking down at her bewildered.

“I don’t wanna get up yet.” Cordelia said, pressing further into Misty’s chest.

Misty looked down at her and smiled. She never wanted to stop this, never wanted to not wake up with Cordelia wrapped up in her arms. 

“Stay here, I’ll get you some clothes for the day,” Misty untangled herself from Cordelia, kissing her sweetly. 

Misty grabbed her uniform for herself and paired some leggings and an old hoodie for Cordelia to wear. 

“I put some clothes for you on the dresser,” Misty said as she walked into the bathroom.

Cordelia watched her walk away, she smiled dreamily and rolled into the spot Misty previously occupied. She snuggled into her pillow, inhaling the other woman’s scent. She tried not to think about the future, having no desire to think about Hank or how to approach their marriage. She struggled to remember a time in her life where she was this happy, and she didn’t want to ruin it with plagued thoughts. After a few moments of wandering thoughts, Cordelia reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed. 

Cordelia was folding the clothes she wore to bed when Misty came up behind her, wrapping her in a hug. 

“Hmmm don’tcha look extra pretty in my clothes,” Misty said, kissing the side of her head. “Do you want to go to the coffeehouse for breakfast?” 

“Whatever you want,” Cordelia leaning back into Misty’s hold, “I’ll just steal your muffin again.” 

Misty rolled her eyes and let Cordelia go use the bathroom.

“Aight let’s get goin’ then, baby” Misty said as Cordelia walked out. 

The pair hopped into Misty’s Jeep, rolling the windows down, and turning on the radio. 

As they left Misty’s driveway, Cordelia started to hum along to whatever was playing on the radio, Misty looked over at her. Smiling, she placed a hand on her thigh. Cordelia stiffened for a second then relaxed as Misty used her thumb to rub soft circles on her thigh. Cordelia stared down at the hand on her thigh, studying Misty’s long, ringed fingers.

Cordelia felt her cheeks flush pink as they pulled into the cafe. Once they were inside, they noticed no tables were open.

“We can get it to go and eat it in my car?” Misty suggested as they walked up to the counter. Cordelia shook her head ‘yes’, looking into Misty’s eyes. 

After Cordelia ordered a coffee and a chocolate scone, Misty decided on hot tea and a blueberry muffin. Cordelia smiled at how they seemed to be complete opposites, but fit together so perfectly. 

Once their order was up, Misty gave a small ’thank you’ to an employee and walked back to the car, opening the door for Cordelia.

“A true gentle-woman,” Cordelia said laughing.

“I try, I try,” Misty said, walking to her side of the car.

They sat in Misty’s car facing each other, stealing kisses between sips of their drinks and sharing their baked goods.

“I’m excited to show you the rescue, during the day this time.” Misty said, taking a piece of Cordelia’s scone, “It’s a little chaotic, but all the animals are all real’ lovely, you'll love them.” 

Cordelia smiled at Misty’s childlike enthusiasm, “I am excited, thank you for letting me come.” Cordelia leaned in and kissed her, shifting her body slightly over the center console. Misty hummed and opened her mouth, tasting the coffee on Cordelia’s tongue. Misty ran her fingers through Cordelia’s hair, pulling her closer. Suddenly, Cordelia’s phone rang. The two women parted quickly, and Cordelia grabbed her phone. Looking at the caller ID, her eyes sank to the floor after giving Misty a somber glance.

“It’s my husband, do I answer it? Cordelia asked.

“If you want, but if you do, put it on speaker for me to listen in, please?” Misty asked, kissing Cordelia’s forehead. Cordelia nodded and kissed Misty quickly again to build up courage. 

“Fuck, what took you so long to answer the phone Cordelia?” Hank said sharply into the phone, “I have work you know.” Misty’s eyes narrowed at the familiarity of his voice, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Cordelia’s sweet voice that was filled with an unusual insecurity. 

“Hi, sorry, my phone was on silent, how’s the trip?” Cordelia asked, wanting to look up at Misty. She feared she would start crying if she allowed herself to get lost in Misty’s blue eyes. She also feared Hank would notice her crying. 

“Cordelia, where are you right now?” Hank questioned. 

“I’m going for a walk. It's my day off, just tell me about your trip,” Cordelia all but begged to change the topic. In the background, a woman's voice could be heard calling out to him.

“It’s fine, I gotta go babe, I'll see you next week, bye.” Hank said quickly, the call ending not a second later.

Cordelia looked up at Misty. She expected Misty to judge her for even being with Hank, and for still being with Hank, but once brown eyes met blue she didn’t find any judgement. Misty was filled with pure adoration. 

“C’mere,” Misty kissed her cheek, then her lips. “You are so amazing, you deserve so much better.” 

“You’re not going to judge me?” Cordelia asked shyly. 

“Not at all baby, you’re here with me now aren't you?” Misty said, laughing. 

Cordelia let out a small laugh, “You’re right, thank you. Now let’s go see some reptiles.” 

Misty smiled at her and put her seatbelt back on, before she pulled out she grabbed Cordelia’s hand and interlaced their fingers together, giving Cordelia a reassuring squeeze. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia watches Misty in her element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this
> 
> decided to do two in one day, this ones shorter than the other ones next chapter is a big one!

_ “This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home” _

Misty pulled up to the rescue, where a few of her coworkers had already gotten the daily routine started. She took Cordelia to the back and started getting the food ready for the gators. Cordelia hung back and watched Misty feed them, she felt like a parent watching their child open presents on christmas. Misty’s smile was infectious, looking back at Cordelia every so often to make sure she was watching. Cordelia felt her body warm while watching Misty. 

“She must really like you,” a cheery voice called out from behind Cordelia, who turned around with a small jump. “Sorry, Hi, I’m Zoe.” Cordelia glanced down at the woman’s uniform, it was identical to Misty’s, but Cordelia wasn’t near as attracted to Zoe in the uniform as she was to Misty. Pulling herself from her thoughts she blurted out, 

“Cordelia, nice to meet you. What makes you say that?” as shook Zoe’s hand. 

“She’s never brought someone here before.” Zoe said, “You must be special.” 

Cordelia looked at Zoe and smiled, then back at Misty who was laughing at one of her gators. 

“Delia c‘mere!” Misty shouted. Laughing, Cordelia walked over to her. Misty had a small gator in her hand, “Hold him, he's cute he won't bite I promise.” Cordelia hesitantly held the baby in her hand, her glance jumping between the small reptile in her palms and Misty’s smiling face. “See he's not that bad, he's almost as cute as you.” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully and handed the gator back to Misty. “Let's go, I have so much more to show you.” 

  
  


The rest of the day consisted of Cordelia happily watching Misty help all kinds of reptiles. Though the animals were interesting, she often caught herself staring at Misty’s arms for far too long. 

“You love your job, don't you?” Cordelia asked as Misty began the rescues closing process, 

“It's the best aint it?” Misty said, grabbing Cordelia's hand, “C‘mon I gotta grab something from my office.” Misty walked Cordelia into her office and shut the door behind her, “How mad would you be if I said I didn't have to get anything from here and I just wanted to get you alone so I kiss you?” Misty said, walking toward Cordelia. Cordelia shook her head laughing, and grabbed both of Misty’s hands and pulled her down for a kiss. The door swung open, Zoe appearing in the doorway, 

“Hey Misty, I’m going to- oh fuck. Sorry- um- goodbye.” Zoe said, quickly running away. Misty groaned and kissed Cordelia again. 

“Okay, let's get going, I guess the mood is ruined now.” Misty said pouting. Cordelia laughed and agreed. They walked to Misty’s car, hands swinging between them with each step. 

“Is it okay if I cook dinner for us tonight?” Cordelia asked as they got into the car. 

“You don't have to, I can order take out or I can cook if you want?”

“No, no, I want to cook for you.” Cordelia said, placing a hand on Misty’s thigh. Misty’s throat went dry at the contact. Looking down at her lap, she grabbed the small hand and kissed its back, whispering an ‘okay.’ After interlacing their fingers and moving to rest their joined hands on the center console, Misty began the drive home. 

Arriving at Misty’s house, they shared a parting kiss before Misty went to shower while Cordelia started to cook dinner.

Before cooking, Cordelia removed their shared hoodie, changing back into the fleetwood mac t-shirt from the night before. 

Cordelia was boiling the pasta when Misty came back. Walking up behind Cordelia, the taller woman wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s front for the second time today. 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Misty joked as she moved the hair from Cordelia's neck, kissing the soft curve where her neck met her shoulder. Cordelia leaned back into the warm embrace, using her free hand to run her fingers through Misty’s wet hair, 

“Fettuccine alfredo and garlic bread. Do you have any wine?” Cordelia asked, stirring the pasta and turning down the heat. 

“Yea! I have red in the cabinet, let me go grab it.” Misty returned a minute later and poured them each a glass. Misty sat on the island countertop watching Cordelia cook. Every so often she reached for Cordelia, interrupting her cooking routine with kisses. Some quick and chaste, others heated and passionate. “I’m sorry, I just can't stop kissing ya.” Misty said against Cordelia’s lips, “You are just so addicting.” Cordelia blushed, and looked down, “What is it Delia?”

“My husband hates kissing me, says I’m no good at it.” Cordelia confessed, 

“MY GOD he just keeps getting dumber and dumber huh?” Misty said, “He’s an idiot, I lo-, LIKE I like kissing you, alot, if you couldn't tell… I hope that's okay.” Cordelia nodded,

“Of course it is, I like kissing you alot too… god we sound like teenagers.” 

Cordelia finished up the meal and the pair sat down to eat. Conversation between Misty and Cordelia flowed easily, changing from topic to topic without a lull in the conversation, shocking Cordelia slightly. Cordelia and Hank’s dinners normally consisted of awkward silence and hostile glares.

After dinner, Cordelia and Misty curled up together on the couch. They laid comfortably in silence listening to Fleetwood Mac playing softly through the speakers. Cordelia closed her eyes, leaning her head on Misty’s shoulder as she listened to her hum. The song ended and  _ Sara _ started playing, Cordelia smiled, feeling the excitement radiate off the woman who’d lit up all of her cloudy days over the past few weeks. 

“Delia,” Misty said from above, grabbing Cordelia’s chin and titling it up. “Kiss me?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty shows Cordelia what sex is supposed to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter 
> 
> it’s basically full smut, enjoy!

_“This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_   
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew”_

Cordelia leaned up and kissed Misty. Sliding her hand into Misty’s still damp hair, Cordelia tugged her down, reducing strain on Misty’s neck. Misty nibbled at Cordelia’s bottom lip, causing her to moan softly into Misty’s mouth. Cordelia sat up to kiss her deeper, gliding her tongue into Misty’s eager mouth. Misty captured the front of Cordelia’s shirt, tugging her impossibly close, Cordelia shifted and slid her hand under the hem of Misty’s shirt, feeling the soft skin covering her toned abs. 

“Woah, woah, darlin’” Misty said breathless, “Are ya sure about this?” 

“I've never been more sure about anything,” Cordelia said, kissing Misty again. Misty broke the kiss and picked Cordelia up from the couch. Cordelia wrapped her legs around Misty’s waist, kissing her again. Without breaking the kiss, Misty walked them into her bedroom and gently placed Cordelia on the bed. 

Cordelia shuffled to the middle of the bed, Misty laid next to her, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's waist. Misty kissed her, bringing her close. Cordelia cupped her face, kissing her back. They pushed and pulled against each other, softly. Cordelia’s hand snuck down and rested against Misty’s abs once again.

“Take it off, please?” Cordelia asked, Misty laughed and took off her shirt, “Fuck, Mist you are so beautiful” Misty kissed her again, tugging on the hem of Cordelia’s shirt,

“You next baby,” Misty said, Cordelia nodded her head and Misty lifted the shirt off for her. “I love you in my clothes but damn you look good without any.” 

Cordelia pushed Misty down on the bed, hovering over her. Cordelia’s hair hanging, created a protective curtain surrounding the two women. 

“Cordelia, baby girl, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I’m so lucky” Misty said looking at her lovingly, rubbing her back with both hands.

Cordelia leaned down and kissed her hard. Misty pushed herself up, kissing with just as much intensity. Reaching around Cordelia's back, she played with the hook of her bra,

“May I?” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded quickly and Misty took it off in a swift motion. Misty quickly flipped them over, straddling Cordelia’s hips. Her eyes traced up Cordelia’s small body, taking in every ounce of the sight. Cordelia’s chest was heaving under small breasts with pink, perky nipples, her eyes full of lust and wonder. Misty frowned slightly as she ran her hand over the almost invisible bruises on Cordelia’s waist, 

“My God, Delia, you are breathtaking,” Misty said, locking eyes with Cordelia, “May I?” Misty asked, bowing her head. Cordelia nodded quickly. Misty leaned down and kissed the top of her breast. “My pretty girl” Misty whispered, simultaneously looking up at Cordelia and kissing between her breasts. Cordelia wrapped her hands in Misty’s hair,

“Hm, Misty please,” Cordelia whined out. Misty smiled into her skin and gently took her right nipple in her mouth, “OH,” Cordelia cried out, hands gripping Misty’s hair tighter. Misty released her nipple, blowing on it lightly, it pebbled under her administrations. Misty looked up at Cordelia, who’s eyes screwed shut. Misty shifted and gave the other breast similar attention, careful not to leave any marks on her. 

“Misty, you next,” Cordelia maneuvered herself and took off Misty’s bra. Cordelia, inexperienced, pawed at Misty’s breast like a teenage boy. Misty didn’t seem to mind, she chuckled lightly and kissed Cordelia again. 

“Misty?” Cordelia asked, breaking the kiss. Misty stopped and looked at her, “Take them off please,” Misty’s breath left her body,

“Only if you’re sure, pretty,” Cordelia nodded and kissed her again. Misty leaned down and stripped off Cordelia’s leggings, leaving her bare spare for her small cotton panties. Misty ran her fingers up Cordelia’s thigh, causing Cordelia to throw her head back, moaning. Misty kissed her neck softly then quickly ridded herself of her own pants and underwear. 

She made her way down Cordelia’s body. Her face met her center, kissing her through the thin fabric. She looked up, waiting for Cordelia to give her permission,

“May I?” Misty asked, Cordelia nodded. Misty slowly removed her underwear with her teeth. Cordelia almost came at the erotic sight. Misty tossed the underwear behind her. She slowly kissed up the smooth legs, starting at the ankles, up her calf, and finally the insides of her thighs. 

Misty looked up at Cordelia from below her waist, dark brown eyes stared back at her. Misty had never wanted to take care of someone so bad, she couldn’t understand how anyone would do anything but praise her every second of the day, feeling her emotions swell she said, 

“Gimme your hand, baby.” Cordelia’s right hand intertwined with her left, her right gently holding down Cordelia's hips as she finally dipped her tongue into her center. Dragging her tongue through sweet folds and circling Cordelia’s clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Cordelia couldn’t remember the last time someone had eaten her out, “Fuck, Misty don’t stop, please,” 

Misty squeezed her hand, pushing Cordelia’s leg with the other to further access the flavor she’d craved since that night on the balcony. 

Misty looked up at Cordelia, her whole body tinted pink with blush, eyes closed, one hand holding onto the headboard and the other grasping Misty’s. Misty had never seen someone so beautiful. Misty opened her legs wider. She slowly moved her hand to use her thumb to expose her clit fully, Misty teased it with the tip of her tongue, before fully taking it into her mouth.

Cordelia’s hand flew from the headboard straight into Misty’s hair, grabbing her roughly, 

“Jesus fuck, Misty” Cordelia arched her back off the bed, almost suffocating misty, not that she minded. 

Misty continued to switch between dipping her tongue into Cordelia’s entrance and sucking her clit gently. Cordelia’s moans vibrated off of the walls. Misty was grateful she had no immediate neighbors, they would have known her name by now.

“Misty, please,” Cordelia begged, “Please” Misty looked up at her through hooded eyes, her lips coated with Cordelia’s arousal. Normally, Misty would tease, but tonight she wanted to give Cordelia everything she asked for, everything she deserved.

“I gotchu’ baby, don’t worry” Misty said, “whatever you need i’ll give you, just tell me.”

“Fingers... please,” Cordelia all but whined out, well past the point of being embarrassed. 

Misty kissed her clit, and slowly pushed one finger into her, beginning her thrusts at a slow pace,

“More?” Misty asked looking up at Cordelia, who nodded her head profusely. Misty added a second finger, picking up a steady pace and curling her fingers occasionally. Cordelia squeezed the hand she was holding as hard as possible letting out a silent moan.

“Faster, Faster please,” Cordelia begged. Misty started pumping her fingers faster, curling them up with every thrust; taking Cordelia’s clit into her mouth and sucking once more. Cordleia began to tighten around Misty’s fingers. Noticing this, she gently scraped her teeth against Cordelia’s clit, sending her over the edge. She left nail marks on Misty’s hand and all but jumped off the bed. Misty gently kissed her thighs one last time as she felt Cordelia pulling her hand upward,

“Come up here please,” Cordelia said, Misty could hear the tears in her voice. Misty let go of her hand and gently kissed her way up Cordelia’s body. Stopping at her navel, then kissing the underside of her breasts, her sternum, then finally her lips. When they parted, Misty worriedly looked into Cordelia’s tearful eyes,

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Misty laid down next to her and held her hand once more, “I’ve never- it’s never felt like that for me. I’ve never come that hard before. He is take, take, take, and you are just give, give, give, I’ve never felt so taken care of… He’s never asked me what I wanted before.” 

Misty looked at her shocked, and leaned in to kiss her again, “I will always take care of you Cordelia, I swear.” Misty said with sincerity. 

Cordelia laughed, “I can't even remember the last time someone ate me out, good God, you are talented.” Misty kissed her and laughed loud. Once they stopped laughing they both sighed and locked eyes. 

_I love her_

_I love you_

“You ask me, ‘May I’ a lot and I appreciate that more than you know.” Cordelia said kissing her again. “What about you?” Cordelia asked, trailing her free hand across Misty’s chest.

“No, baby, it’s okay, tonight it's about you, you don’t have to do anything. Seeing you come like that was more than enough for me.” 

“No, no, I want too, I- just….I’ve never- please just show me what to do.” Cordelia said. “I want to make you feel like that.”

“Okay,” Misty said, laying on her back, “Stay up here with me though,” Misty said, Cordelia nodded and kissed her. 

“Just think of it as touching yourself,” Misty said,”Do whatever you like.” 

Cordelia trailed her hand down Misty’s chest, down onto her navel and gently cupped her. 

“Holy shit, you’re so wet sweetie, all this from making me cum?” Cordelia asked, genuinely amazed. Misty made a small noise in response and nodded her head, encouraging Cordelia to continue. Cordelia started gently teasing Misty’s clit, rubbing small circles with her middle finger, Cordelia leaned down, kissing Misty’s chest gently while she circled her clit faster. Misty’s face met Cordelia’s neck as she whined. Cordelia looked at Misty the best she could, with her eyes closed and mouth open, her breath teased against Cordelia’s ear. 

“HMM yes baby, just like that,” Misty encouraged. Gaining more confidence, Cordelia dipped the tip of her finger into Misty, “Oh fuck, good girl, more” 

Cordelia shuddered at the nickname, not going unnoticed by Misty. She gently pushed the rest of her finger into Misty while her thumb made lazy circles on her clit. Misty started to thrust against Cordelia’s finger, urging her to go harder, making small noises of content in her ear. Chasing low moans and learning from Misty, Cordelia curled her finger upwards. Misty released a guttural moan into her ear,

“Fuck Delia, don’t stop” Cordelia slowly added a second finger and started a steady pace, fumbling every so often when Misty spilled praises against her neck. Cordelia’s wrist ached, but with the sounds of Misty’s pleasure, she’d rather break her wrist than stop. 

Cordelia noticed Misty tightening around her fingers, 

“Hm Delia, I'm gonna come. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” With another lazy thrust of Cordelia’s fingers and a light brush on her clit, Misty let out a high pitched grunt, biting Cordelia's shoulder as she came. Cordelia looked down at her own hand, fingers still disappearing into Misty. 

“Baby stop, m’so sensitive” Misty said quietly into her neck. “I’m sorry I bit you,” she said, kissing the spot. Misty leaned up and kissed Cordelia with passion. As they kissed, she rolled beneath her, Cordelia now straddled her thigh. Misty moaned into Cordelia’s mouth, feeling Cordelia drip onto her thigh,

“Think you can do one more?” Misty asked, “Ride my thigh babygirl” Cordelia looked down at her and nodded, “Good girl, tonight’s all about you, go for it doll” 

Misty grabbed her hips as Cordelia started grinding slowly against her thigh, Misty flexed her thigh slightly, 

“Oh fuck, Mist,” Cordelia moaned out. Cordelia fell forward, her hands landing on Misty’s stomach.

“That’s it baby, so beautiful on top of me” Misty said, Cordelia started grinding faster chasing her second orgasm. 

“Come, pretty girl, let go for me,” Misty encouraged. After another minute of Misty’s sweet praises and the flexing of her thigh, Cordelia fell forward, her body covering Misty’s. Misty leaned over and grabbed the blanket to cover their bodies. Cordelia was spent and sweaty, her breath coming out quickly against Misty’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Misty asked, moving a sweaty piece of hair from Cordelia’s eyes.

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before, sex isn’t something I usually enjoy but _that,_ ” Cordelia said.

“Making a woman come is the best thing in the world isn't it?” Misty said, chuckling.

Cordelia moved so she was lying next to Misty, curling her body into her. Misty turned so Cordelia was cuddling into her chest. “Hmmm yea,” Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and played with her fingers. Running her nails up and down Misty’s fingers and palm of her hand. 

_I cannot believe these fingers just made me come harder than Hank has ever even tried to._

“Sleepy?” Misty asked after a few minutes of content silence. Cordelia didn’t answer, already lulled into a peaceful sleep. Misty brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, looking down at the woman. 

_I’m in love with her already…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia spends a quiet morning with Misty before bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter 
> 
> soft lesbians ahead

Cordelia woke up first, her body pleasantly sore. Misty was still sleeping, Cordelia watched the woman breathe peacefully. Looking over at her, she sighed at the sight of the woman who had been so amazing to her. She had never met someone as beautiful and caring as Misty. She wished she could fully give herself to this dream of a woman, but confronting her marriage terrified her.

_ I’m already in love with her  _

Glancing at the time on her phone, Cordelia reluctantly shook Misty awake, “Baby, I have to go, I have work today.” Misty opened her eyes and pouted, 

“First off, mornin’ darling,'' Misty said, kissing her. Cordelia smiled into the kiss, 

“and what's second off?” Cordelia asked, teasing her.

“Second off, what if we just stayed in bed alllll day today?” Misty asked, pulling Cordelia closer. Cordelia chuckled, kissing her sternum,

“As appealing as that sounds,” Cordelia untangled herself from Misty and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “I’ve got all my usual kids today.” 

Misty watched Cordelia stretch, her mind wondering to recall the images of the night before. Cordelia snapped her fingers in front of Misty’s face, 

“You didn’t hear a word I said did you? Cordelia said, bringing the sheet to cover herself. 

“I will never lie to you, I was not listening at all.” Misty said laughing. 

“I said, I’m going to shower would you like to join?” Cordleia asked, moving Misty's hair out of her mouth. 

“You don’t even have to ask me that once, c’mon” Misty said excitedly, Cordelia got up laughing. Misty raced into the bathroom beating Cordelia, she turned on the water and waited for it to get hot,

“C'mere hug me,” Misty said, opening her arms like a child. Cordelia padded over and wrapped her arms around Misty, laying her head on her chest. Misty kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. 

Cordia smiled against her skin and leaned up to her neck. 

“Hmm okay, let’s get going so I’m not late.” Cordelia hummed out. Misty let her go and they hopped into the shower. Cordelia was expecting Misty to grab at her body the way Hank does, but she did the opposite, kissing her sweetly,

“Turn, let me wash your hair so you can get outta here,” Cordelia bit her lip, taking a few steps back so she was under the hot spray of water. Misty watched her, not with arousal, but adoration. 

“C‘mon turn around,” Misty gently turned Cordelia around by her waist. Misty washed Cordelia’s hair, gently detangling the loose knots that formed the night before. She then washed Cordelia’s body. Though Misty’s hands were all over her, she never felt like Misty expected anything from her. Misty touched her with caring hands, unlike the usual lustful ones Hank used. 

“I have enough time to wash you, come over here” Cordelia said once Misty finished, “This is nice, he never just showers with me.” she sighed dreamily. 

Misty smiled, kissing her forehead then her lips sweetly. 

“I’m sorry for comparing you guys, it’s just, you are so amazing and I’m not used to any of this.” Cordelia said looking up at her. Misty kissed her softly,

“Don't apologize baby, I’m just happy you’re happy” Misty said, looking down at her. “If anything, it strokes my ego a bit won’t lie to ya.” Misty laughed. Cordelia playfully hit her shoulder with her hand. Misty pulled her under the spray, kissing her again. 

As they got out of the shower, Misty laughed at the sight before her. Cordelia wrapped up in her towel, blush covering her cheeks. Misty walked over to dry her off. Cordelia swatted her hands away, 

“Trying to cop a feel?” Cordelia said, joking, “Let me dry you off now c'mere,” Misty laughed as Cordelia and dried her off. They walked out into Misty’s bedroom, Cordelia grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on, 

“Can I be honest with you?” Cordelia said as they got dressed. Misty walked up to Cordelia with her uniform top still unbuttoned, 

“What’s up darling?” Misty asked. Cordelia kissed her cheek and started to button up Misty’s shirt. Misty rested her hands on Cordelia’s naked torso. 

“That was really nice, like I said before, he never just, you know, actually showers with me. It’s always him wanting to fuck me, and it was just so amazing to just... be there, you know?” Cordelia smoothed down the collar of Misty’s shirt as she finished. Misty leaned down and kissed her temple then her lips. 

“Hm yea, I know whatcha mean, anytime you want to do that again, let me know.” Cordelia rolled her eyes as she laughed and kissed Misty back.

“I have to go home for my work clothes,” Cordelia said, grabbing the hoodie and pulling it over her head, then grabbing her keys off of the nightstand. 

Misty stopped her, “Pretty, hold on,” Cordelia turned and watched Misty walk over to kiss her softly. “Have a good day, I’ll see you later, baby girl.” Cordelia kissed her back, cupping the back of Misty’s neck,

“I’ll see you later,” Cordelia said against her lips. Misty walked her to the door, after kissing her sweetly, she watched her walk to her car. 

Cordelia waved at Misty from inside of her car, then drove back to her shared home with Hank. As Cordelia pulled into the driveway, a frown formed on her face. The house she and Hank happily bought all those years ago didn’t feel like home anymore. To Cordelia, home felt like soft skin and curly hair tickling her face while she slept. It felt like soft lips against her forehead and cheek, and smelled like deep woods and lavender. 

Cordelia quickly changed and left for work. When she arrived at her office she saw a text from Misty. 

_ Hope you have an amazing day pretty girl, call me later <3 _

Cordelia smiled like a child, feeling such overwhelming feelings of happiness as she began her day. 

  
  


By the end of the day Cordelia was exhausted, emotionally. She loved her job, she truly did, but some days, like today, she felt her soul chipping away with every heartbreaking word from her young patients' mouths. Cordelia laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes,

_ God I can't wait to see her tonight, she’ll know what to do  _

Cordelia smiled thinking about the blonde, her thoughts interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She picked it up excited to talk to Misty, but the message on the screen disappointed her.

_ Hey babe I’m home. What are you cooking for dinner? _

Cordelia’s heart dropped at the thought of having to see Hank. She had been looking forward to seeing Misty again since the moment she left her driveway. 

_ Don’t know yet, leaving the office soon. _

_ Be quick  _

Cordelia panicked, she knew she had to go home to Hank, so she called Misty.

“Hey baby girl” Misty said, “Are you coming over?” 

“Hi sweetie, only for a little bit, I’ll explain,” Cordelia said somberly, “Give me 15 min.” 

Cordelia sped towards Misty’s house. When she arrived, Misty was already waiting at the door, leaning against the frame, smiling at the sight of Cordelia’s car. This felt natural to Cordelia, coming home to this beautiful woman. Cordelia swallowed her panic for just a moment and admired Misty, entertaining the idea of coming home to her everyday. Snapping out of her thoughts, she ran up to Misty, all but jumping in her arms. 

“Hi baby, I missed you,” Misty said looking down at her. Cordelia leaned up and kissed her, breathing out of her nose, releasing the stress that built throughout the day. Misty, without breaking the kiss, pulled her inside and closed the door.

“Tell me baby, what's got you all stressed,” Misty asked, sitting them down, Cordelia straddling her hips. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, looking down into her beautiful, blue eyes,

“My husband is home,” Misty stiffened and broke eye contact. 

“Oh okay, uh- okay,” Misty said, tears filling her eyes. “Go. I’ll be okay.” Misty shifted against her, trying to get Cordelia off of her. 

“No, no, please don’t cry, I’m sorry baby. I didn't come to make you sad. I missed you so much today you have no idea.” Cordelia said leaning down and kissing her. Misty let out a sob against Cordelia’s lips,

“This isn’t fair, he doesn’t deserve you... but I understand.” Misty cupped her cheeks and kissed her as if she was drowning and Cordelia was her only source of oxygen.

  
  


Cordelia stayed with Misty for another hour. They held each other and talked about their days. Cordelia could tell Misty was holding back tears, it broke her heart. She never wanted to make Misty feel like this. They both heard Cordelia’s phone go off and what that meant. Cordelia pulled her in for a final bruising kiss, 

“I’m sorry baby,” Cordelia said, Misty nodded her head quickly, she knew if she looked up in Cordelia’s brown eyes her tears would spill out. “Misty, I-” 

_ I love you more than anything in the world _

“I’m sorry.” 

Misty leaned up and kissed her forehead softly, letting her go. Cordelia got up and Misty followed her to the door. The pair walked silently to Cordelia’s car. Standing by the driver's side door, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty and hugged her. Misty held onto her tightly, like she could convince her to stay if she held on tight enough. Without a word Cordelia broke them apart. After grabbing Misty’s hand and kissing her knuckles, she got in her car and drove off.

Misty couldn’t help but let out a tiny sob, she knew Cordelia would come back as soon as she could, but the thought of her going home to a man that treated her so poorly made Misty’s heart crumble. 

_ I am in love with her  _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia comes home to hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again, there is a tw// abuse in this chapter.
> 
> very short chapter

Cordelia sped back to her shared home with Hank. A deep sigh left her lips as she pulled into the driveway, and no one was happily standing at the door waiting for her. As she walked in the door, she was met with a,

“What the fuck took you so long? Are those kids really that needy?” Hank gaze didn’t leave his phone, “What’s for dinner?” Cordelia wanted to snap, but she remained calm, 

“Hi, Hank nice to see you too. Give me a second to go look,” 

“Hurry! I’m starving babe.” 

Cordelia walked into the kitchen and sent Misty a quick text,

_ I’m home, I’m sorry.  _

Cordelia quickly whipped up some pizza. Cooking felt like a chore when she did it for Hank, she wanted to do it for Misty that was the difference. Hank kissed her cheek as he walked into the kitchen, 

“Smells great, thanks.” The pair ate in silence, Cordelia trying to ask questions about his trip and getting short one word answers from him. 

After dinner, Hank left his dishes on the table and sat on the couch to watch TV. Cordelia cleaned up behind the both of them. As she cleaned, anger began to build inside of her. She realized that constantly cleaning up after and babying a grown, abusive, cheating man was an all time low for her.

After putting the leftovers away and washing the dishes, she headed upstairs to begin her nightly routine. 

As Cordelia was slipping Misty’s hoodie on for bed, Hank came in. 

“Damn, babe, you look sexy as hell in my hoodie,” Hank said, wrapping his arms around Cordelia, kissing her neck.

_ He is a complete moron. _

“Thanks Hank, but I’m not really in the mood tonight,” Cordelia said, shaking Hank off her. Hank grabbed her tighter, 

“C'mon babe. I missed you,” Hank said, his hands roaming across her body, “Let me fuck you like you like it.” 

“Hank, no. STOP, please.” Cordelia shoved him back. 

“What the fuck is your problem Cordelia?” Hank yelled. Cordelia tried to get away but Hank grabbed her by the wrist yanking her back toward him. Ripping her wrist out of his grasp, she let out a small wince.

“Hank! fuck off! STOP IT.” Cordelia said, still trying to walk away. Hank grabbed her by the wrist for a second time, forcing her back to face him. Hank backhanded her across the face, causing the woman to stumble.

“Fuck off, Cordelia, I just missed you. Don’t be a bitch.” Hank walked out of the room and towards the door, as Cordelia held her cheek. 

“Fuck you, Hank,” Cordelia said, walking towards him. “Where are you going?” she questioned, her voice still louder than usual. 

“Out, Cordelia. I won’t be back for the night,” Hank said, slamming the front door. 

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She angrily ripped it off, tossing it across the living room. Letting out a loud sob, she fumbled with her phone until she was calling Misty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor tw/ abuse for this chapter just mentions of it

“Cordelia, baby, what’s wrong?” Misty asked, “What did he do?” She could tell Cordelia had been crying from her labored breath coming in through the phone, 

“Can- can I please come over?” Cordelia asked, shaking. “We got into an urm- argument.” On the other line, Misty’s jaw tightened and her whole body tensed. Not wanting to upset Cordelia more by commenting, she took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, 

“Of course, baby. I’ll be waiting by the door for you. Please drive safe.” Cordelia hung up and walked out to her car. Looking at herself in the rear view mirror, she noticed her cheek had swollen under a small line of blood, caused by Hank’s wedding ring. 

Cordelia drove over to Misty’s in silence. Her heavy breaths and the roar of traffic went unheard by the woman, too caught up in her angry thoughts to listen. 

Cordelia pulled up to Misty's house and true to her word, Misty was standing on the porch waiting for her. As Cordelia walked up to her, the dam that held her tears broke, spilling them down her cheeks. 

“What the fuck did he do to you baby? I outta kill him.” Misty kissed her unharmed cheek softly, and started walking towards her own car, “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Cordelia grabbed her wrist, “Misty no, please. No more hitting, no more violence. Please. I can’t handle it anymore baby.” her voice growing smaller as she begged Misty to stay. 

“Cordelia, I’m so sorry. Can we go inside?” Misty asked. After they shuffled inside, Misty held her hand and led her into the bathroom. She pulled out the first aid kit. 

“This is going to burn okay?” As Misty cleaned her cut out, Cordelia l hissed quietly at the burning sensation, “I’m sorry baby I’m almost done.” Misty said kissing her hairline. “I was just about to take a bath, would you like to join me?” Misty asked, brushing the hair away from Cordelia’s face. 

“Please,” Cordelia said, her voice small. Cordelia sat on the toilet and quietly watched Misty draw the bath. She watched the woman move around the bathroom, adding salts and oils into the steaming water, lighting candles, and stopping every few seconds to make sure Cordelia was okay. 

“C'mere baby, let me undress you.” Misty helped her up. The both glanced at the bruise on Cordelia's wrist. Omitting words, they shared a loving glance into each other's eyes. Misty undressed her slowly, making sure to be as gentle as possible. She turned Cordelia around and braided her hair. Soft, golden strands slipping through her fingers into a simple braid, keeping the hair out of her face. 

Misty undressed herself and leaned against the back of the tub. Reaching her hand up, she led Cordelia to lay against her chest. Cordelia sighed as she was submerged in warm water and strong arms.

_ She’s more built than Hank, but so much gentler than he will ever be.  _

Cordelia leaned back fully into her hold. Though their naked bodies were pressed against each other, nothing about this interaction felt sexual. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the faint thump of Misty’s heart rattled against Cordelia’s back. 

Misty kissed her shoulder, “Tell me baby girl, what happened, what did he do to you?” Misty said, her lips now kissing the back of her head. “You don’t have to tell me, I just want you to be okay.” Cordelia leaned back against Misty, sinking into her completely, grabbing the hands at her waist. Misty lifted up their conjoined hands and kissed the back of Cordelia’s hand. 

“I want to tell you.” Cordelia said, closing her eyes and sighing. “I cooked dinner, and after he wanted to um,” Cordelia fumbled lightly looking down into the water at their adjoined hands around her waist , “to, have sex, and I said no, and I pulled away.” Misty rested her head on her shoulder as she listened to Cordelia speak. “and… he didn’t like that I said no.” Misty flexed her arms around Cordelia tighter. “I tried walking away, and he grabbed me by the wrist.” Misty kissed her neck and then lifted their hands out of the water and softly kissed the bruise around Cordelia’s wrist. “I pulled away and started for the door when he grabbed my wrist again, turned me around and hit me.” Cordelia’s voice whined as she held back tears. Misty pulled Cordelia as close as she could, placing kisses all over her head and shoulder. 

“You are so strong Cordelia.” she kissed below her ear, “I’m so proud of you darling.” 

“I don’t feel strong,” Cordelia said so softly that Misty almost didn’t hear it. 

“Oh, baby, but you are. Okay? You’re safe now, everything will be okay.” Misty said, reaching her lips to Cordelia’s face to kiss her cheek. Cordelia turned her head fully and they shared a sweet, yet passionate, kiss. They sat and laid in each other's presence for a while, Cordelia’s heart rate going down in the comfort of Misty’s hold. Misty broke the silence first. 

“C'mon let’s go lay down.” As Misty helped her up and out of the tub, Cordelia turned to face Misty, 

“Do you have any lotion I can use?” 

“Yea top drawer of the nightstand, and you can grab any clothes you want.” Misty said as she unplugged the drain and watched the water disappear. 

Cordelia padded into the bedroom as Misty cleaned up the bathroom. She walked over to the nightstand, opening it and peering inside for the lotion. The lotion was there, but so was something that sent a shiver down her spine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds out what’s in the drawer, and feelings are shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter 
> 
> you know who you are asking for this chapter 400 times in one day

In the drawer was a dark, forest green, strap-on next to a bottle of lube. Cordelia ran her hand along the black leather straps, another shudder ran through her body. The thought of Misty using the toy on her had her head spinning with arousal. She picked it up and examined it, 

_ I need to see her in this. Oh my god, it’s bigger than Hank.  _

Cordelia shut the drawer and walked back into the bathroom, toy in hand. Misty was standing in front of the mirror, she peered into it and looked at Cordelia,

“Did you find the lotion baby?” Misty asked, her eyes innocently traced down Cordelia’s naked reflection until they were met with what she was holding, “Oh- um- shit, Cordelia, I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean for you to find that yet, I’m-“

“Misty?” Cordelia said, taking a step closer, “Use

this on me now, please?” 

Misty’s eyebrows raised almost to her hairline as she turned around to face Cordelia, 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage of you Cordelia.” Misty said, taking a step towards her. Cordelia moved so they were face to face, Misty, a few inches taller, looked down at her. 

“Please, I want you,” Cordelia said, tilting her head up to run her nose along the length of Misty’s jawline. The hand not holding the toy rested in between Misty’s breasts. 

“Please? So polite baby,” Misty said, leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist, picking her up and walking into the bedroom. Misty dropped her on the bed and placed the strapon on the nightstand, Cordelia looked at Misty in confusion,

“All in due time, my darling. All in due time.” Misty leaned down and gently kissed her neck, she still didn’t want to leave any marks, especially after tonight. Misty trailed her lips down Cordelia’s body. Misty stopped her trail of kisses at her navel and looked up at her, breath fanning out across Cordelia’s stomach. Cordelia bit her lip as she looked down at Misty, whose hands held down Cordelia’s hips. Without warning, Misty took Cordelia’s clit into her mouth and sucked lightly, 

“Oh, FUCK” Cordelia shouted, her hands now residing in Misty’s hair. 

  
  


When Cordelia came, Misty eased her mouth off of her and placed a few soft kisses to Cordelia’s center. 

“My god, you amaze me everytime,” Cordelia said, breathlessly. “Please, put it on.” 

Misty laughed and kissed her lightly. “Okay, okay, give me a second.”

Misty got up and grabbed the strapon from the nightstand and the lube from the drawer. After securing the toy around her hips, Misty looked over at Cordelia who was sitting on her heels watching her with lustful eyes. Misty walked towards her and Cordelia reached out and grabbed the appendage, bringing Misty closer. Cordelia grabbed the lube from her hand and squeezed some on her own hand. She slowly looked up at Misty and started moving her hand up and down the strap-on. Misty’s eyes watched Cordelia’s hand with laser focus, arousal building at the sight. Cordelia sat up on her knees so that her and Misty were face to face,

“Baby you’re so big,” Cordelia said, kissing her hard, her hand never stopping. 

“Bigger than him?” Misty asked, moving a lock of hair from Cordelia’s eyes. Cordelia’s hand stilled and she wiped her hand on the back of her own thigh. 

“So much bigger,” Cordelia said, leaning in to kiss her fully. Misty smiled, her ego slightly bigger at Cordelia’s confession. She gently laid Cordelia down and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The taste of Cordelia’s arousal flooded her mouth, causing her to moan loudly. 

Misty trailed her hand down Cordelia’s body and slipped two fingers in her, “Fuck, someone’s ready for me, such a good girl.”

Cordelia wined and pressed herself into Misty. Misty removed her fingers from Cordelia and looked up at her. Biting her lip in thought, she then held her two fingers to Cordelia's mouth. She eagerly took Misty’s fingers in her mouth, moaning at the taste of her own arousal. Misty leaned back and pressed the tip of the strap on into Cordelia, “Baby let me know if anything hurts okay?” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded and closed her eyes. Misty slowly sunk herself fully into Cordelia. Sitting on her knees, her hands coming to rest on Cordelia’s waist. With Cordelia’s arousal and help from lube, Misty slipped in easily. 

“Don’t move yet,” Cordelia said quickly, “I’m not used too anything this big, fuck”

Cordelia wrapped her legs around Misty’s waist, ankles crossing just above Misty’s ass. Misty sat and stared dreamily at the woman below her. Cordelia let out deep breaths, and Misty started to rub slow circles on Cordelia’s clit with her thumb to help her relax. Cordelia moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full of Misty, along with the pressure on her clit. 

“Please, move now, Misty,” Cordelia all but begged. Misty started rolling her hips slightly into Cordelia’s. She began running her hand over the thigh wrapped around her, now pushing into Cordelia. 

“Misty- hmm-, kiss me.” Without breaking stride, Misty leaned her body over Cordelia's, her arms coming and resting beside her head, kissing her. Cordelia’s heels dug into Misty’s back, urging her on. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck as she hovered over her,

“Oh fuck, harder Misty, please,” Cordelia begged into Misty’s mouth. Misty upped her pace, thrusting herself deeper into Cordelia. Misty leaned down, placing soft, wet kisses all over her neck. 

“Touch your clit darlin go ahead,” Misty said huskily into Cordelia’s ear, gently tugging the lobe of her ear between her teeth. Cordelia moaned and removed one hand from behind Misty’s head to snake it down her body, hands blindly finding her own clit. Cordelia made contact with herself and yelled, 

“Hmm, my GOD. Misty you feel so good, hm- feel so full hel- please don’t- don’t stop.” Misty wanted to laugh at the string of words that came out of Cordelia’s mouth all garbled and loud, but she obliged, kissing her and thrusting harder. Misty knew Cordelia was close, she was getting tighter by the second, making it almost impossible to go deeper. Misty angled her hips higher, hitting a spot that made Cordelia yell. 

“Misty, I’m gonna come baby,” Cordelia said with a high pitched moan, “Can I come please?” Misty’s body shuddered at the submissiveness.

“Yes, baby you may, come for me,” Misty said into her ear. Misty’s voice held power over Cordelia because as soon as the words left her lips, Cordelia’s whole body bowed off the bed as she came, Misty’s name tumbling off of her lips like a chant. 

Without removing herself from Cordelia’s body, Misty rolled them so that Cordelia was seated atop of her. Misty looked up and Cordelia, her whole body was dusted pink and her eyes were closed. Cordelia's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, Misty didn’t move, the toy still inside of Cordelia. Cordelia’s hands rested against Misty’s stomach keeping herself grounded on top of her. 

“Gimme a second” Cordelia breathed out, “Let me catch my breath.” Misty laughed and brushed her hair out of her face, smoothing down her eyebrows and thumbing at her jawline. 

“You okay?” Misty asked looking up at her, hands trailing down to Cordelia’s hips, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Cordelia shook her head, “No no no, not at all.” Cordelia leaned down and kissed Misty, hands moving to her shoulders. “Hmmm I like it when you talk to me.” Misty hummed,

“I’ll keep that in mind” Misty ran her hands along Cordelia’s back, feeling the ridges in her spine, “You think you're ready for a third?” Misty asked against her lips, shifting her hips slightly. 

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded, grinding forward, not lifting her hips. Misty thumbed at her clit and Cordelia’s hips faltered. 

“Ride it baby, c’mon” Misty encouraged. Cordelia started moving up and down, slowly at first, but then each bounce was faster than the last. Cordelia looked down at Misty, who was looking up at her in wonder. 

“You are the prettiest fucking thing I have ever seen in my entire life.” Misty said, “Such a good girl for me,” Cordelia’s pace increased at Misty’s words, turning her on even more. 

“Misty, HM, please,” Cordelia begged, for what she wasn’t sure. Cordelia was sensitive from her first two orgasms that she wasn’t lasting long, Misty sped up her thumb on Cordelia’s clit and Cordelia came with a scream, grinding through her orgasm. Misty removed the toy from Cordelia and unstrapped herself, throwing it blindly on the floor. 

Cordelia fell next to Misty and buried her face into her neck, fumbling her hands across Misty’s body as if she were drowning, blindly reaching for a life raft in the form of Misty Day. She exhaled in short puffs as she tried to regain her strength. Misty chuckled as she kissed her forehead and moved to lay on her back, wrapping her arm around Cordelia’s shoulders, dragging her blunt nails along the top of her back. Cordelia sighed as she rested her head on Misty’s shoulder, her hand resting on Misty’s sternum. Tangling their legs together, neither of them spoke, just listened to the labored breaths from each other’s lips. Misty moved her other hand and intertwined it with Cordelia’s. Another content sigh left Cordelia’s lips while Misty placed small kisses on her hand and wrist. Cordelia kissed the skin beneath her, letting out a few more quick puffs. Finally catching her breath, Cordelia whispered, 

“This. This is how I imagined married life to be, so utterly in love with someone.” The hand on Cordelia’s back stopped moving, Misty looked down at Cordelia, who was already admiring her with her big, brown eyes. 

“In love?” 

“Well yeah, I’m in love with you, wasn’t it obvious?” 

Misty smiled so wide, her cheeks covered her eyes. She leaned down to kiss Cordelia passionately,

“I am utterly, and hopelessly, in love with you, too.” Cordelia smiled into the kiss. “Fuck, it feels so good to be able to tell you that.” Cordelia moved her hand to cup Misty’s cheek and kiss her again. 

“Baby, I’d do you but I think you killed me tonight, I’ve never come that much in my entire life.” 

Misty laughed, “It’s okay baby, you know I don’t care. Also, he’s never gone three times? What did you see in him?” 

At the thought of her husband, Cordelia shivered. “I have to tell him, as soon as possible.” 

“Baby, it’s okay, you know I won’t force you to do anything,” Misty said, kissing the top of her head, “I can be with you, you know, when you tell him. He won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“I’d love it if you were there, Mist.” Cordelia said, burrowing further into her hold. “I probably have a bunch of texts from him, but I can’t find myself to be bothered anymore.” Misty watched Cordelia’s mouth move as she talked, just like she did that night at the party. Remembering that night, she confessed, 

“That night we met, I went home and was up until 2am. I knew I needed to be with you, and it killed me you were taken.” 

“I was faking everything, he made me feel so lonely. Then I saw your silhouette, that hair walking towards me, and those eyes. That was the most I've laughed in such a long time and like you said, it was  _ enchanting _ to meet you, it felt like I was in a fairy tale.” Cordelia said.

“What I said was true, it was enchanting to meet you and I’m so happy I met you.” Misty kissed her again soundly, “Sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Misty closed her eyes and relaxed, “I love you pretty girl, so goddamn much.” 

“Goodnight, love,” Cordelia said. They both fell asleep with overwhelming feelings of satisfaction and happiness. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure domestic bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall! no tw/ for this chapter, it’s all just tooth rotting fluff<3

Misty woke up with Cordelia’s hair in her mouth, she moved it, exposing Cordelia’s neck. Misty placed feather light kisses from her jaw down to her shoulder. 

“Hmmmm, good morning to me.” Cordelia said, turning in Misty’s arms, wincing slightly.

“Are you okay baby girl?” Misty asked, concerned, “Sore?”

“Yeah a little bit, you're bigger than what I’m used to. I’ll get used to it soon though, don’t worry” Cordelia said, wiggling her eyebrows. Misty chuckled, running her fingers through her own tangled curls. “Let’s get up and I’ll cook us breakfast and figure out how to avoid going back to my house and ha- him.” 

Misty sighed and kissed her, “I’ll make breakfast don’t worry about it my love. Your cheek looks better,” Misty kissed the cut on her cheek. Cordelia’s smile beamed at her. As she stretched and hopped out of bed, she blushed lightly. “Um Misty,” Misty leaned over and looked at the floor. The strap laid on the floor, Misty laughed and picked it up. 

“Let me throw this in the sink, I’ll clean it later.” Misty tossed it in the bathroom and met Cordelia back in the bedroom. Misty slipped on a sports bra and boxers. Cordelia put on one of Misty’s old rescue sweaters, hanging off of her shoulders and ending just above her knee. 

“My god,” Misty said, walking towards her, “You, in that sweater, damn.” Cordelia smiled and held her hand for Misty to grab, the latter took it as she smiled at how Cordelia always seemed to need physical contact. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, Misty sat Cordelia down at the table, “Toast? eggs?” 

Cordelia smiled and bit her lip, “Whatever you want to make is fine by me, no one has ever made me breakfast before.” Misty’s smile dropped and she walked over and kissed Cordelia hard, 

“I will never understand why he doesn’t appreciate you.” Cordelia kissed her back, 

“Doesn't matter now, I’m here with you, in love with you, not him” Misty smiled, 

“Damn, I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Misty pulled out pans and ingredients to make them breakfast. Cordelia walked back into the bedroom to get her phone, she turned on her phone and saw she had one message from hank, 

_ Going on another trip for work, sorry for hitting you love you. _

Cordelia smiled, Hank would be gone for another week, 

“Baby” Cordelia said, “He’s going to be gone for another week.” Misty smiled up from her pan, she turned the heat down and walked over to Cordelia.

“Is this an invitation for me to spend the night with you at yours?” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded and ran her fingers through Misty’s hair, 

“Hmm, want you to fuck me in his bed,” Misty’s eyebrows shot up,

“Oh my,” Misty kissed her cheek, “Whatever you want,” Misty turned back to the pan and finished making breakfast. After they ate, they showered, and got dressed. 

“You want me to meet you at your place tonight?” Misty asked, coming up behind Cordelia as she brushed her hair, “I would love nothing more. Bring a bag, he's gone for a week.” Cordelia blushed, “I um- I mean, if you want to stay over.” Misty wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek,

“There is no place I’d rather be than with you,” Misty said, “Alright let’s get going. Faster we get outta here, faster I can come over.” Misty and Cordelia parted ways with a kiss and a declaration of love. 

Misty had gone home and packed her bag for the upcoming week, making sure to grab the toy before running out of the house.

_ On my way baby. See you soon! _

Cordelia's phone read. She’d got off of work early, and after she cleaned her entire house, she sat on the couch in Misty’s hoodie waiting for her jeep to pull up. Hank was gone so often, any trace of him would go unnoticed by a guest, making it seem like Cordelia lived alone. Misty's jeep pulled up and Cordelia opened the front door and waited in front of it for her, 

“Hello, my love” Misty said, walking in in her grey joggers and blue t-shirt, that made her eyes shine impossibly blue. “That hoodie, god damn,” Cordelia closed the front door and Misty pounced on her. Misty kissed her sweetly, “How was your day?” Cordelia grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom,

“It was okay, but it wasn't as hard as the other day, so i guess it was a good day,” Cordelia said, “You can put your bag on the couch.” 

Misty threw her bag on the couch and hopped in the bed, “C’mere let me hold you for a little bit before dinner.” Cordelia laughed and shuffled into bed, her head resting on Misty shoulder, playing with her fingers, “Tell me about your day sweet pea ,” 

Misty recounted her day to Cordelia, 

“Zoe says hi by the way,” Misty told her, “She seems to think I like you, where she got that idea, I will never know.” Misty kissed the top of her head and laughed, “Alright let’s get up, c’mon, I’m ordering in tonight.” 

  
  


Misty and Cordelia walked into the kitchen, 

“Hop up” Misty picked Cordelia up by the waist and placed her on the countertop. Standing between Cordelia’s legs, Misty looked at her phone for nearby delivery places “Pizza?” Cordelia nodded and they agreed on plain cheese.

Misty called and ordered, Cordelia then wrapped her arms around the back of Misty’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Chaste pecks turned into breathless kisses as Misty stroked Cordelia’s thighs with her hands. 

After a few more fervent kisses, Misty pulled away grabbing her phone to pick a song. Stevie Nicks started singing softly through the speakers. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s cheeks, placing small kisses anywhere she could reach. 

“Dance with me,” Misty said, grabbing Cordelia's hands. Cordelia hopped down and they danced around the kitchen laughing and swaying along to Stevie. 

When the doorbell rang, Misty paid the delivery boy and brought the pizza inside.

After dinner, they went back upstairs into Cordelia's bedroom. The couple walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed, the domesticity was sickenly sweet. Cordelia walked out first and laid in her bed, 

“Can we just cuddle tonight?” Misty asked, as she walked out of the bathroom, yawning. Cordelia was in bed already, reading a book. She looked up at Misty, 

_ How can someone be goddam so soft  _

“C'mere sweetie,” Cordelia said, thumbing the page in her book, “Let me hold you.” 

Misty laid her head on Cordelia’s shoulder, forehead resting on her neck. Cordelia wrapped her arm around the taller blonde, holding her close, book still in her hand. Misty’s hand rested on Cordelia’s other shoulder. Cordelia continued reading as Misty breathed softly into her neck, 

“Delia?” Misty said, looking at Cordelia’s brown eyes through the black reading glasses she wore. “Read to me, please?” Cordelia smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Of course,” Cordelia began reading out where she had left off in her book, “Sometimes, Grace wished she could take a poison-tipped lance to the entire wedding industry. Downgrade your average twenty-first-century nuptial extravaganza to quiet vows, taken in the presence of dear friends and family, and half the engaged couples—“ Cordelia read out loud, stopping. Misty was already snoring into her neck. Cordelia laughed dryly at what she read, she wanted a quiet wedding, Hank didn’t. He wanted big, bold, loud,  _ expensive _ . 

Cordelia finished her chapter and put the book back on her nightstand. After removing her glasses, she turned the lamp off. Misty awoke with Cordelia’s movement. 

“ m’sorry I fell asleep,” Misty said lowly into her neck, “g'night, I love ya Delia.” 

“I love you baby,” Cordelia kissed her forehead, 

“Delia, can I see the garden in the back tomorrow?” Misty asked sleepily,

“Of course baby, sleep.” Cordelia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her love nestled in her arms.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can tell me what book she’s reading out loud you get a cookie


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia experiences domestic bliss before hard times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter thank you to everyone who has made it this far in the fic

The next day, both of them had off of work, so they decided to go grocery shopping. Cordelia slipped on a brown sundress. Misty wore loose fitting overalls with a tight yellow shirt underneath, and a baseball cap sat upon her curls. 

Cordelia stood at the kitchen counter, writing a list for their shopping trip while Misty finished getting dressed. She looked up as she heard Misty’s footsteps coming down the staircase. As soon as Misty was in her sight, Cordelia’s throat went dry. She watched Misty walk towards her, admiring the way the tight shirt hugged her large biceps and how her unruly curls spilled out of the hat. 

“What’cha looking at, pretty?” Misty asked, slightly laughing. Cordelia reached out, pulling her nearer by the pockets of her overalls. She kissed her softly, placing the list in her pocket. 

“Hmm nothing” she hummed out. “It’s a beautiful day out, let’s walk,” Cordelia suggested, the nearest grocery store was a 10 minute walk.

“Anything you want baby,” Misty said, grabbing her hand. Cordelia bit her lip in worry, 

_ What if one of Hank’s friends sees us?  _

Cordelia pushed the thought into the back of her mind when Misty kissed her cheek softly,

  
  


“Okay, let’s go over the list,” Misty said, pulling it out of her pocket. They walked down the street hand in hand, the wind blowing Cordelia’s hair about. Misty took off her hat and placed it on Cordelia’s head, kissing her forehead. Cordelia blushed as Misty began reading off an assortment of ingredients Cordelia needed, she planned on cooking all this week for her and Misty.

The pair got a shopping cart and started walking down the aisles, getting things from the list. 

“Miss Cordelia!” a small voice came from down the aisle, “Hi Miss Cordelia!” a small blonde boy came running up and attached himself to Cordelia’s leg. Misty stood behind her leaving a hand on Cordelia’s waist, 

“Hey Kyle, what’s up buddy?” Cordelia asked, ruffling his hair, “How are you? Where’s grandma?” 

Kyle pointed somewhere behind him, “I’m good Miss Cordelia, my grandma’s getting me some ice cream!” 

“That’s great buddy! Hey, tell ya what, next time I see you we can talk about ice cream the whole time!” Cordelia said excitedly. Kyle’s face lit up and he nodded.

“Really? That would be great Miss Cordelia! I’ll see you next week, right?” Kyle asked looking up at her. Misty moved her hand to squeeze Cordelia’s hip as she smiled, looking down at the blonde boy. 

“Of course I will, now go, run and find your grandma.” Cordelia said. Before Kyle walked away, he motioned for Cordelia to come to his level, and he whispered in her ear. Cordelia laughed and stood up, kissing the top of his head, “I agree with you little man, one hundred percent.” Kyle laughed and ran off. Cordelia turned and looked up at Misty, “You wanna know what he whispered to me don’t you?” 

Misty threw her head back laughing, she kissed Cordelia quickly, “How’d ya know? 

Cordelia shook her head laughing, “He said that he thinks my tall friend behind me is very pretty.” Misty laughed and led them down the aisle:

“Kids say the darndest things don’t they?” Misty said, as Cordelia rolled her eyes at the semi self-deprecating joke. 

Once they finished shopping, they checked out, and of course, Misty grabbed all of the bags before walking out of the store. Misty had all the bags in one hand, holding them between her and Cordelia.

“Misty, will you stop being so stubborn and give me at least one bag?” Cordelia asked, 

“Fine, fine.” Misty grabbed the bags and moved them to her other hand, “Okay, here. You hold this.” Cordelia intertwined their fingers, “Thank you it was sooo heavy.” Misty said, faking exhaustion.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and kissed the back of Misty’s hand, 

“You are impossible sometimes.” Cordelia said, “Lucky I love impossible.” 

“I love seeing you with kids, you just light right up.” Misty said, swinging their hands between each other, “Gonna be a great mom one day Delia,” Misty said looking over at her. Cordelia’s face softened,

“Ya think so?” 

“I know so, and I’m never wrong” Misty said confidently. They walked back into the house and put all the grocery’s away. Cordelia stepped back and watched Misty,

_ This is what being married is supposed to be like, sweet domestic bliss, walks to the store holding my hand kissing my cheek _

“Hello? Delia?” Misty said waving her hand in front of her, Cordelia smiled.

“I’m sorry love, what?” 

“I asked ya where the cereal went.” Cordelia grabbed the box and placed it on the top of the fridge, “What where ya thinking about?” 

Humming, Cordelia kissed her, “Nothin’.”

“Delia can I see your garden in the back?” 

“Of course, c’mon” 

Misty followed behind Cordelia, who stretched her hand behind her back for Misty to grab, 

“So needy,” Misty muttered and grabbed her hand, Cordelia turned around and lightly yanked Misty’s arm until their noses were touching, 

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Cordelia said against her lips.

“I- I wasn’t, you know I love it when-“ Slightly shocked, Misty stuttered. 

“Relax, I’m kidding,” Cordelia mumbled, kissing her cheek, “C‘mon” 

Cordelia flicked on the backyard lights, strings of lightbulbs hung from one side to the other, making the backyard glow.

“Wow” Misty gazed at the backyard in childlike wonder, “This is amazing delia.” Cordelia looked at Misty, 

“Thank you, I’m very proud” Cordelia jokes, “Do you want to have dinner out here? Maybe a picnic?” 

Misty couldn’t have shook her head faster, “Can we Delia? I’ll make sandwiches!” Misty grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Cordelia went and grabbed a blanket and a speaker while Misty made them sandwiches. They walked outside and set the blanket and music up. Misty sat down and Cordelia leaned her body against Misty’s. They ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s company, sharing bites of sandwich and stealing kisses. 

The couple admired the starry night sky, 

“I love this,” Misty said kissing her temple and gazing around the garden, “It’s beautiful.” 

“It really is,” Cordelia said looking directly at Misty, “I could be here forever.” After a few stolen kisses and compliments to each other and the sky, Cordelia stood and reached to help Misty up, “Let’s go take a shower and go to bed,” 

They showered quickly and laid in bed. 

“Misty do you think I’m needy ?” Cordelia asked quietly,

“Yes, but in the best way possible,” The worried look did not leave Cordelia’s face until her lover wrapped her arms around her while placing kisses everywhere she could reach. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Don’t worry baby, I’m not him” 

“Damn right you aren’t,” Cordelia laughed, “Goodnight” Misty kissed her quickly and sighed, 

“Goodnight delia” 

  
  


Around 2 A.M., the loud ringing of someone’s phone abruptly awoke the peacefully sleeping couple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night calls and slamming doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw/ for this chapter 
> 
> we are coming to a end here soon ya’ll!

“Misty- baby, your phone has been ringing for five minutes, answer it please,” Cordelia said groggily into her neck. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand, Misty apologized. Cordelia burrowed further into her neck as Misty wrapped her arm around her body and kissed her forehead. 

“Hey Zoe what’s goin’ on?” Misty answered her phone. Cordelia closed her eyes, threatening to dip back into her peaceful slumber. “Zoe, slow down, what happened.” The feeling of Misty’s body tensing caused Cordelia’s eyes to shoot open. Confusion blossomed in Cordelia, feeling the quickening of Misty’s heartbeat, searching her eyes for any idea of what was going on. 

“I’m on my way Zoe” Misty said, she jumped out of the bed, “I have to go to the rescue Delia if you want to come, let’s go!” Frantically, Cordelia got out of bed and put on Misty’s sweatpants. They ran out the door and hopped into Misty’s jeep in silence. The tension of Misty’s anxiety and anger filled the air. Cordelia felt small, afraid to speak, watching Misty’s hands grip the steering wheel with white knuckles. Misty sped into the parking lot and jumped out, 

“Delia, please stay here,” Cordelia’s mouth opened in protest, “Delia, please.” Misty begged. She nodded and Misty leaned over and kissed her quickly then closed her door. She watched Misty rush inside to see Zoe, 

“What happened?” Zoe explained that three of the baby alligators died.

“I’m sorry Misty I have no idea what happened, I came to feed them and they weren’t moving, I didn't know who else to call.” Misty sighed long and hard, anger rising up in her, not at Zoe, just the situation. 

“It’s okay Zoe, nothing we can do now but bury them.” Zoe and Misty buried the three small babies, Misty’s eyes clouding but tears never spilling out in front of her coworker. 

Cordelia’s eyes didn’t leave the frame of the rescue’s entrance, waiting for the tall woman to appear. Moments later, Misty emerged from the center speed walking, her fists clenched at her sides. She hopped in the jeep and slammed the door, flinching, Cordelia turned away. No words were exchanged for what felt like years. 

“Baby what happened?” Cordelia asked softly, placing her hand on Misty’s that was gripping the gear shifter. 

“Delia the world fucking sucks thats what happend,” Misty yelled, “The world is cruel and not fair, three of the babies died, and for what?! It doesn't make any sense! They were just babies, they never hurt no one and they were just born! what the fuck it wrong with the god damn world?!” 

Cordelia flinched at her voice and quickly moved her hand, “Misty baby, calm down. It’s oka-” 

The incredulous look on Misty’s face stopped her sentence. “Don’t. Don’t tell me to calm down and act like you fucking understand Cordelia.” Misty spit out angrily as she pulled into the driveway. 

“I know you are hurt Misty, but if you're going to act like HIM you might as well pack everything up and leave.” Slamming the door in her wake Cordelia stormed into her house and up to the bathroom. 

Watching the front door slam, Misty’s eyes shut, finally allowing her tears to spill out in the solitude and safety of her car. Each time she sobbed she wasn’t sure whether it was for her gators or the way she’d treated the woman she never wanted to hurt. Once her sobs became small whimpers, she abandoned her car to find her lover.

“Delia?” Misty called out softly, tears still spilling from her eyes. Misty could hear the shower running and Cordelia crying. The bathroom was void of light, except for the moon shining through the window above the shower. Misty stumbled blindly into the bathroom and knocked softly on the foggy shower door, 

“Delia, can I come in?” pressing her forehead against it, “Please,” tears started spilling onto the marble floor of the bathroom. 

“Always,” Misty heard over the rush of water. She undressed, and opened the door slowly, steam bellowed out into the bathroom. The moonlight from above lit Cordelia up in an ethereal glow, she could see the red discoloration of Cordelia’s eyes. 

“Baby I’m sorry, I had no right to yell at you like that, if you want me to leave I will,” tears mixing with the hot water from above, “I was upset but not at you, you didn't deserve that and I love you and I’m so sorry,” Misty said, reaching out for Cordelia’s hand. Taking it, she pulled Misty closer, resting her head on her shoulder. Misty looked down and Cordelia nodded, leading Misty to hesitantly wrap her arms around Cordelia’s waist. 

“It's okay. I understand… It just scares me when-, I'm sorry for comparing you to him, that wasn’t fair, you are nothing like him at all and I love you so much.” her tears mixed with the water that ran down Misty’s shoulder, “If you don't want to talk to me about what happened it's okay, I will still be here for you.” Misty kissed her, 

“I’m sorry baby,” Misty repeated again, and kissed her forehead. They showered in the silent darkness. They washed each other, stealing soft kisses against wet skin. After Misty washed Cordelia’s hair she wrapped her up from behind, hugging her gently, kissing her naked shoulder, whispering an “I love you” into Cordelia’s ear which earned her a sweet kiss from the shorter blonde. 

“C’mon let’s lay down” The couple got out and dried off, and slipped into bed, negating clothes. Cordelia settled on her side as Misty crawled into hers. Misty didn’t move towards Cordelia, watching as Cordelia shuffled closer and opened up her arms, “Let me hold you.” Misty crawled into her arms and rested her head on her lover's chest, stretching her arm out to hold her fingers and trace them with her own. They sat in the darkness of the bedroom in silence, save for soft breathing and lips that pressed to the top of Misty’s head every few minutes. 

“Delia, it hurts knowing I couldn't do anything, all I wanted to do was protect ‘em and give ‘em good lives and I couldn't even do that, it feels like I failed.” Misty said, tears spilling onto Cordelia’s chest, “I just- I don't know.” Misty’s hand tightened in hers, 

“Baby, it's okay, these things happen, you can't control what fate has in store for us. We just have to keep going, you do the best you can everyday and you care so much for those animals it’s fucking amazing, Misty. You are the most extraordinary woman I've ever met.” Cordelia kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through damp hair. 

“It’s scary how much I love you, drowning in a sea of love,” Misty sang the last words, 

“And I you, goodnight baby tomorrow will be a better day, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia cheers Misty up after her long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw//
> 
> This is just PURE smut so if that’s not for you, skip to the last sentence!

Cordelia woke up with long curls in her mouth, Misty didn’t fall asleep, more so she passed out from exhaustion of stress crying into Cordelia’s hold. Cordelia opened her eyes and examined Misty’s face. Her eyes had swollen, her cheeks a faint red, mouth hung open, breathing heavily as a result of her stuffy nose. Cordelia smiled, brushing her thumb against the sleeping woman’s cheek,

_ She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. _

Misty opened her eyes and smiled wearily. Puckering her lips for a kiss, she whined

“Thank you,” Misty said quietly when it was granted, “Alright let’s get going we both gotta work.” The pair got ready in tandem and then made their way out of the door, kissing softly in the driveway, 

“I might make dinner tonight baby,” Cordelia said against her mouth, “I love you I’ll see you later” 

Misty smiled and they parted ways. 

Cordelia decided the night before to plan a special and romantic night for Misty, so she got off of work early and rushed to the mall before heading home to pick something special out. She decided on a matching bra and panty set with thigh high garters. Dark green to match Misty’s strap on. 

She then rushed home, making a mental list of all the things she needed to do before Misty arrived. Once she got home, she showered and got to work.

_ On my way home now baby girl  _

Cordelia knew it took about fifteen minutes to get back, so she put dinner on low and retreated to her bedroom to put on her outfit, donning a long dress on top to conceal it. 

Cordelia lit candles around the house and put on fleetwood mac. Misty walked through the door into the dimly lit living room,

“Baby?” Misty questioned as she put her keys on the ring, “What's going on here?” 

Grabbing her hand, Cordelia walked her into the kitchen, “I know last night was rough so I wanted to have a fun and romantic night to try and cheer you up.”

Misty tugged Cordelia’s arm and kissed her, “You are the best goddamn thing on this earth… I love you, I’m gonna go shower, I smell like a gator.” 

“I'll get everything ready,” Cordelia said, kissing her forehead. Misty left and quickly showered. 

  
  


Misty descended down the stairs and sat at the table as Cordelia plated their food, 

“It’s eggplant parm,” Cordelia said, sitting down next to her. They ate comfortably, Misty telling Cordelia about her day and the rest of the baby gators she had to do work on. Cordelia sat listening to her talk, she had never been so comforted by someone’s voice, Misty could be reading her the phone book and Cordelia would be just as interested. The way Misty talked with her hands and facial expressions had Cordelia swooning. 

Once they finished, Cordelia stood and put their dishes in the sink, 

“Okay, now stay there but close your eyes,” Cordelia said. Misty looked up at her confused but obliged. Stripping off her dress, she was left in the green outfit she’d bought for tonight. She walked over and straddled Misty’s waist, hands on her broad shoulders, 

“Okay, open them.” Misty’s eyes shot open and looked down at the woman in her lap, taking her outfit in.

“Oh God, can I touch you? Please?” Misty asked, hands staying at her side. Cordelia laughed and nodded. Misty’s hands flew up to roam Cordelia’s thighs and waist, “Fuck, pretty girl what did I do to deserve you?” Misty toyed with the straps connecting the thigh highs together, “Gonna let me fuck you in this?” Cordelia moaned, connecting their lips together. Misty broke the kiss, “I’m sorry Delia, was that too much?” 

“No no no, I love hearing it from your mouth,” Cordelia said, shifting in her lap a little. 

“Yeah?” Misty asked, gripping her thighs tighter, Cordelia nodded. Misty leaned up and kissed her fully, hand moving to the inside of her thigh. Cordelia broke the kiss and shook her head. 

“No no not yet.” Confused, Misty loosened her grip and made eye contact as Cordelia slowly got onto her knees below Misty. “Can I?” Cordelia asked, tugging at the hem of Misty’s shorts. 

“Of course darling.” Misty said lifting her hips to accommodate Cordelia. Once Misty’s shorts and underwear had been removed, Cordelia looked up at her and bit her lip, 

“I've been dying to taste you, Misty,” Misty moaned at her lover's words, lifting her legs to rest on the shoulders below her.

“Go on then.” Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's hips and kissed the inside of her thigh, running her lips across it, simultaneously looking Misty in the eyes. She moved to the other thigh and gave it the same treatment. Placing one last wet kiss to Misty’s thigh, she stopped teasing and finally dove into her. Cordelia licked up towards her clit, just missing it. Misty ran her fingers through the thick blonde hair that tickled her thighs, holding it back gently so she could see her face. Cordelia shifted her lips and sucked the pebbled clit into her mouth. 

“Oh fuck Delia don’t stop baby,” Misty whined, her hips canting into Cordelia’s face. Cordelia dipped her tongue in and out of Misty, causing her to come with a low moan and Cordelia’s name on her lips, “holy fuck, you are good at that, c’mere” Cordelia wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and straddled Misty’s lap once again.

“Next time,” Cordelia said, a little breathless, “Pull my hair.” Misty moaned and kissed her, tongue sliding smoothly into her mouth, tasting herself.

“Let’s go” Misty stood and Cordleia wrapped her legs around her waist, “Gonna fuck you in his bed till ya can’t walk anymore” Cordelia shivered at the prospect as Misty placed her on the bed, “God I don’t wanna take this off, ya buy this just for me?” Misty asked eyes surveying up and down Cordelia's body. Cordelia stretched her arms above her head, her feet dangling off the bed, 

“Hmm yeah you like? It matches the toy,” Cordelia said, looking up at her. Misty leaned down and kissed the top of her breasts that slightly spilled out of her bra, “Misty,” 

“Yes baby?” Misty asked, muffled by Cordelia's skin. 

“You can leave marks baby. Please leave marks baby.” Cordelia said breathlessly. Misty's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning as she ducked down and gently bit the neck and jaw below her. Cordelia tangled her hands in Misty’s curls and tugged her closer as she made her way down Cordelia’s body, biting and sucking all the skin she could reach. Her hands traveled down Cordelia’s sides, guiding the milky thigh around her waist. Misty leaned down, passionately kissing Cordelia, moving the hand not gripping Cordelia’s thigh to start circling her clit with her thumb, fingers teasing her entrance. 

“Misty please,” Cordelia begged from below her. Misty admired the woman lying on the bed, the deep green she wore contrasted her pink skin, purple bruises already forming on her neck and chest. Misty removed her hand from the soft thigh and traced the bruises on her neck with her finger tips. Cordelia whined and grabbed the hand near her neck. 

“Misty.” she said, eyes locking with Misty’s as she placed the hand around her throat. She looked up at her innocently with those big brown eyes, and when Misty cocked her eyebrow up in question, Cordelia nodded, firmly holding her wrist so she didn’t pull away. 

“Oh my, I like this side of Cordelia” Misty said, grabbing her throat gently, “Baby let me know if anything is too much and I’ll stop.” Cordelia nodded and gripped her wrist, she pushed her hips down, silently telling Misty what she wanted. Misty obliged, moving her underwear to the side and sliding two fingers into her, curling her fingers up and hitting the spot that had Cordelia leaving nail marks on her wrist. She pushed down onto Misty’s fingers, whose grip loosened on her neck to allow her to catch her breath. Cordelia whined and squeezed her wrist again,

“Fuck baby,” Misty said, leaning down and kissing her soundly, she added a third finger and increased her thumb on Cordelia’s clit, causing her back to arch as she came with a high pitched scream.

Misty removed her hands from Cordelia and let her catch her breath. Cordelia sat up and looked up at Misty, glancing to her fingers and back up to her eyes. 

When Misty let out a dry chuckle and nodded, Cordelia grabbed her hand and sucked on the three fingers that were previously fucking her. 

“I’m never gonna get tired of seeing you like this baby, my God” Misty said leaning down and kissing her. “Let me go get it. Keep the outfit on, please?” Misty asked. Cordelia laughed and agreed to. Misty came back into the room undressed, save for the sports bra and toy in hand, Cordelia admired from afar until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Misty come here.” Misty slowly walked across the room, not breaking eye contact, “I wanna put it on you.” 

Misty handed her the toy and stood beside the bed, Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed as helped her into it and tightened the straps. She got down on her knees, looking up at Misty. 

“Can I?” Cordelia asked, Misty looked down at her confused for a second. A visible shudder went through Misty’s body, 

“Only if you want baby,” Cordelia nodded and grabbed the base of the toy, taking it into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the base and started blowing Misty. Misty had never seen something so erotic in her entire life. Remembering what Cordelia had said earlier, grabbed a fistful of her hair, not hard, but firm enough, and gently tugged her forward. Cordelia moaned loudly around Misty and removed her mouth, 

“Get on the bed, hands and knees” Misty said as Cordelia rose from the floor, “Take the underwear off but leave everything else on”. Cordelia crawled to the center of the bed. Misty got behind her and pulled her closer by the straps of her thigh highs, she reached and cupped Cordelia from behind. “Someone’s all ready for me huh?” Cordelia moaned and pushed back into the hand, trying to gain some friction. 

Misty removed her hand and gripped the front of Cordelia’s thighs as she slowly put the tip of the toy in, remembering what Cordelia had said last time, her hips were flush with Cordelia’s ass, still not moving. 

“Misty, fuck me now,” Cordelia said, pushing back against her. Misty starting pounding into her roughly, a change of pace from before, 

“Hm-HMM, Harder please ” Cordelia whined out, Misty chuckled from above her, 

“Always so polite baby,” Misty obliged, thrusting faster and harder. 

“Hmm shit,” Cordelia moaned out, “Hair,” she muttered out. Taking the hint, Misty wrapped her hand around Cordelia's hair and tugged slightly, causing her to arch her back. Misty snaked her hand and blindly rubbed at Cordelia’s clit, never breaking stride. 

“Holy fuck Misty don’t stop,” Cordelia screamed, “I’m cuming, I’m cuming, I’m cuming” 

“C‘mon baby girl, cum for me” Misty said lowly in her ear. 

Cordelia went boneless beneath her. Removing the toy, Misty sat back on her heels. 

“You okay?” Misty asked, gently stroking the back of her thighs, “Did I hurt you?” 

Cordelia flipped onto her back and looked up at Misty, her chest heaving, trying to breathe. 

“Hmmmm,” Cordelia mumbled, “I love you so much” 

Misty laid down next to her and kissed her forehead lightly, 

“Think you can go for one more round?” Cordelia laughed and kissed Misty’s shoulder, “I think I can manage, where do you want me?” 

“Sittin’ nice and pretty on my face pretty girl,” Misty said with a kiss to Cordelia’s cheek, who moaned at her words, 

“Yeah I think I can do that.”

Misty moved and sat up against the headboard, throwing the thin sheet across her body, Cordelia moved to straddle Misty’s face, grabbing onto the headboard.

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s thighs, bracketing her head. 

Cordelia eased herself down onto Misty’s face, Misty immediately took her clit into her mouth and sucked softly on it. Cordelia clawed at the headboard, hitting it against the wall, “Fucking christ I love you so much.” 

  
  


All Misty could hear was Cordelia’s moans and jumbled words, what she didn’t hear was the opening of the front door. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor tw/ of abuse in this chapter 
> 
> One left guys! thank you so much for coming along this journey with me<3

Hank walked down the hall, he failed to notice the jeep parked at the edge of his driveway, but as he walked in he glanced into the kitchen and saw a dress and shorts laying on the floor. 

  
  


He stormed up to the bedroom door and heard moaning and screaming from his wife, sounds he’d never heard before. Hank stood in front of the door hesitating, scared of who or what he would find behind the door. He threw the door open, and saw Cordelia atop someone, he glanced down, noticing what looked like an erect penis. 

“I’m gone for a fucking week and you are already fucking some dude? Dick’s not even as big as mine.” Hank screamed. Cordelia scrambled off of Misty and crawled under the sheet, Misty sat up and looked over at the angry man standing in the doorway.

“Hank?”

“Misty?” 

Cordelia looked between the two, her abusive husband and the love of her life locked in a fierce gaze. Cordelia grasped Misty’s forearm in fear and question.

“What the fuck are you doing in my fucking house?” 

Misty’s eyes widened, “Your hou-? Oh my god, he’s your husband isn't he?” 

“Yes! I AM her fucking husband! What the fuck are you doing in my house?” 

Cordelia held onto Misty, “Looks like I was fucking your wife, for the third time tonight actually. Hear you’re not familiar with the ‘good things come in threes’ rule huh, Hank?” 

Stepping towards the bed, Hank clenched his fists. Cordelia ogled at Misty in shock and removed her hand from her, Misty sat up fully, squaring her shoulders at him 

“How do you two even know each other?” Cordelia asked, confused. 

“He was my Brother.” 

“She was my Sister.”

They both said, eyes never leaving each other.

Cordelia's eyes widened, thoughts racing through her head. It all made sense now, why Misty was at the party to begin with. Hanks family adopted Misty, and they were the family who kicked her out for being gay, Hank is the brother that beat her to a pulp.

With the ex-siblings in a death glare, Cordelia broke the silence. 

“Get out,” she said softly, looking between them. 

Misty laughed and shook her head, “You heard her Hanky boy, get going.” 

“NO, both of you, out now.” 

Cordelia had a thousand thoughts racing through her head, the fear of Hank walking towards her, Misty possibly using her. Cordelia stood up and wrapped the sheet around her, Misty watched fear and tears fill Cordelia’s eyes. 

“I’m going to take a shower, by the time I’m done I expect both of you out of here.” 

“But baby-” 

“Cordelia-”

They called out to the short blonde woman at the same time, turning to each other in shock

“Both of you get the fuck out of my house now.” Cordelia said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, “NOW.” 

Hank huffed and walked out, Misty grabbed her bag and started to pack all her stuff quickly, her own tears spilling out of her eyes. She dressed quickly and walked down into the living room. 

  
  


Cordelia sobbed on the shower floor, scared and angry. Scared of what Hank would do to her and angry at the thought of Misty using her to get back at Hank for what he and his family did. 

Hank waited for his sister to come outside, Misty walked with her head held high.

“Fucking bitch you think you can just come back and ruin my life again? My wife’s not fucking gay!” Hank spat out. Misty walked passed him, walking to her car, “Where the fuck do you think you’re going bitch? I’m not finished with you.” 

Misty rolled her eyes and continued to her car, throwing her bags in the back as Hank watched from behind her. 

“I shoulda killed you ya know? Maybe stop fucking up my goddamn life,” Hank hissed. Misty turned around quickly to retort, but bit her tongue. 

Hanks' knuckles came into contact with her cheek and lip. She fumbled lightly, her instincts ready to attack, but Cordelia’s voice rang through the back of her mind. The words she muttered through tears last week, 

_ “Misty no, please. No more hitting, no more violence. Please. I can’t handle it anymore baby.” _

Bruise forming on her face, Misty wiped the blood from her lip, and chuckled. 

“Okay big man, nice seeing you too,” Misty scolded as she drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia makes her decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this and reading my silly little story.
> 
> Thank you Vannah my bestie for putting up with me and editing this for me ily bestie <3

Crying herself to sleep, Cordelia’s senses became overwhelmed by all things Misty; the light scent of forest and lavender lingered on the empty side of bed, the small bruises she’d left in their passionate love making dusted dark red over Cordelia’s chest and body, the sweet southern drawl of her voice rang through the racing mind of the now-alone woman. 

_ I love you baby, I’d never lie to you. _

  
  


Misty drove home, cheek swelling with each passing moment, tears falling freely down her face. Her mind raced, recalling every conversation she and Cordelia had, trying to think of something, anything she could have done wrong. 

Days passed, and every night, Cordelia cried herself to sleep, still confused and angry, drowning in her emotions, neither Hank nor Misty contacted her. 

Four days later, Cordelia got a knock at her office door, 

“Come in,” she said without looking up from her folder, 

“Cordelia baby,” a voice said from the doorway, “I miss you,” Hank walked into the room slowly and sat down in front of her, “When can I come home?” Cordelia looked at him confused, “I know she was just an experiment and she didn’t mean anything to you, let’s just make up and I'll come home.” 

Cordelia looked at him bewildered, “Come home?” she almost laughed, “Hank, I’m filing for divorce you should be getting the papers in the mail soon.” 

“You chose that fucking carpet-munching lesbian over me? Honestly- it’s funny, Cordelia it really is,” Hank yelled, throwing his hands up. 

“I didn’t choose anyone, Hank. And just for the record and your constantly diminishing ego, no one has ever made me cum that hard in my entire life. Get the fuck out before I call the cops.” Cordelia said standing, towering over her soon to be ex-husband. Hank stood up so they were face to face, nothing but the wooden desk between them. 

“Hit me and I will not hesitate to have you hunted down for sport.” 

Hanks' eyes widened as he laughed, “You’ll regret this Cordelia.'' he walked out, slamming the door behind him. As the adrenaline rushing through Cordelia’s body caused her to shake, another knock on the door startled her,

“Cordelia, this came for you a couple hours ago,” her assistant Coco said, “Some blonde woman dropped it off.” 

Coco handed her a letter, the envelope had her name across the front, written in script which she recognized as Misty’s. Cordelia contemplated opening it, wondering what it could possibly say, if she would be satisfied with the words written on the page. Instead, she dropped it in her purse and went back to work. 

Cordelia got home hours later, exhausted physically and emotionally, talking to Hank had always taken a toll on her, but never one like this. She ate dinner quietly and showered. As she laid for bed, sleep eluded her, she tossed and turned, staring at the ceiling, unable to organize her harried mind. 

  
  


Around 3am, Cordelia, frustrated as ever, groaned out loud. 

“Fuck it” she murmured to herself as she grabbed Misty’s letter from her purse. 

It read:

_ Pretty girl, _

_ To be loved by you is to be surrounded by a force field of protection, to be seen with laser-like intelligence, and understood and held by a heart that has a capacity which defies measurement. I am so lucky to know and breathe the oxygen of you every single day. I love you completely. I’m so glad to have you/had you in my life no matter how short the time. I don’t know what I did wrong but no matter what it is, please know that I am truly sorry.  _

_ All my love,  _

_ Misty  _

  
  


Tears streaming down her bare face, she grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house, speeding towards Misty’s house, running red lights. Cordelia pulled into the driveway and realized she didn’t know what she was going to say, showing up at someone’s house at 3am, was something she’d never seen herself doing.

Cordelia checked her hair and rubbed her eyes before exiting the car to knock on the door. A minute went by with no answer until the door slowly creaked open to reveal a red, puffy faced Misty. 

“Delia?” she said softly, “You got my letter?” Cordelia brushed past her and walked into the small kitchen they’d shared so many memories in. 

“I have to ask you,” Cordelia started, “Did you just use me? To get back at Hank?” Misty looked at her bewildered, 

“It hurts that you would even think that Cordelia, I had no idea you were married to that low life, and I won’t apologize for falling in love with you, Cordelia. I don’t regret that at all, never will.” Cordelia could see the honesty in her eyes, and the serious tone of her voice, “What I said to him was wrong yes, it was disgusting and  _ that _ I apologize for, but nothing else.” 

Cordelia finally let herself study Misty’s face, a yellowing bruise marked her cheek and a cut had begun to heal on her lip, Cordelia moved close and cupped her check, running her thumb along the injured lip. 

“What happened? Did he do this?” Cordelia asked, she thought back to her meeting with Hank, he didn’t have any visible bruises on him.

“Yeah, I let him get a lick in, let him blow off some steam.” 

“You didn’t fight back?” Cordelia asked, moving closer, bumping their foreheads together, grabbing both her hands and looking up into the crystal blue eyes. 

“You said you didn’t want any more violence,” Misty said softly, “so I didn’t.” 

Cordelia let out a watery chuckle, “I love you so much” Misty smiled and leaned down, 

“Delia can I kiss you?” 

“You never have to ask again.” 

Cordelia kissed her back softly, not wanting to agitate the cut. Silently, Cordelia guided Misty to the bedroom, moon illuminating blue eyes as they bore into brown.

“Misty,” Cordelia said quietly, shutting the door. “Make love to me, please?” Omitting conversation, she slowly undressed Cordelia, taking her time to admire every inch of the woman she’d missed so much. Cordelia undressed Misty in turn, no words spoken between them. Misty smiled tenderly and leaned down, picking up Cordelia, who wrapped her legs around the taller woman’s waist as she walked them towards her bed. Misty laid Cordelia down softly on the bed,

“You are so fucking beautiful, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Misty fawned, looking down with pure adoration in her eyes.

“Don’t tease, I wanna feel you.” Cordelia said with a light moan.

“Do you want me to grab the-“ Misty started, Cordelia quickly cut her off,

“No. I want to feel  _ you _ .” she emphasized, stretching her arms out to intertwine Misty’s hands with hers. Misty covered Cordelia’s body with her own, pinning her hands above her head, she leaned down and kissed her. Never letting go of her hands, Misty made her way down Cordelia’s body, she looked up at the woman below her and took her all in, body dusted a light pink, head thrown to the side with her mouth open, panting softly, her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. 

Misty took one of the pebbled nipples in her mouth, causing Cordelia to see stars, her back arched off the bed and she squeezed her lovers hands. Misty relinquished her left hand and cupped Cordelia’s side, gently rubbing her thumb on her rib while the rest of her fingers pulled the woman closer, sucking the nipple further into her mouth. Cordelia’s free hand found home in curly, damp hair, lightly scratching her scalp as the mouth left her nipple with a soft pop. Her mouth trailed down Cordelia’s body slowly, she grabbed onto her hand again, looking up at her as her face met the slick center. 

“Oh baby, I love you. Look at you, all spread out and dripping for  _ me _ .” Misty said, biting her lip. Cordelia tugged her up quickly by their adjoined hands and kissed her fiercely, 

“I love you so much more than you will ever know, Misty Day.” Cordelia said. Misty kissed her forehead and made her way back down the bed, she dipped her head down and ran her tongue through Cordelia’s folds, avoiding her clit. 

“God, you taste so good, pretty girl. I missed you.” Misty said quietly, almost inaudible compared to Cordelia’s affectionate moans coming from above. Misty held onto her hands, squeezing them every so often. In between strokes, Misty would whisper words of praise,

“So pretty, I love you baby” Cordelia’s nails dug into Misty’s hand, she knew she was close. “Are you gonna cum for me? cum for me, pretty girl.” Cordelia yelled Misty’s name as she came, fireworks burst behind her eyes as Misty's pace was never slowed.

As Misty wiped her mouth on the inside of the trembling thighs, Cordelia yanked her up quickly and kissed her. 

They laid spent, Codelia burrowing into Misty's chest as Misty laid next to her, tracing patterns on her back. 

“Misty, you wanna-, I want you to ride me. If you want.” Cordelia stuttered, but when Misty enthusiastically agreed, she laid back against the pillows, allowing Misty to mount her. The older blonde brought her thigh up to meet Misty’s warm center, flexing her thigh, the taller woman began to ride her. Cordelia looked up at her in awe, tracing warm hands over the thighs, back, and waist that glided on top of her, her right thumb slowly traced past Misty’s naval, finally reaching her clit. She came at the contact with a long, drawn out sigh, falling against Cordelia’s body. 

Countless orgasms later the couple laid tangled up in bed, as the sun came up. Cordelia’s head laid gently on Misty’s chest listening to her slowing heartbeat. 

“I love you so much,” Misty said into her hair, “so much.” Cordeia kissed every inch of the skin beneath her, finally feeling at peace. 

“And I love you.” Cordelia said, lifting her head to make eye contact. “I can’t wait to start my life with you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestie vannah for helping me throughout this entire process, please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Come find me on twt!


End file.
